Always Together
by Harunatsu Asuka
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan berubah hanya karena seorang gadis manis sederhana, dan parahnya pertemuan mereka diawali dengan kecelakaan sepeda?
1. Chapter 1

**Always Together**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Naruto tak pernah menyangka, hidupnya akan berubahhanya karena seorang gadis manis sederhana, dan parahnya pertemuannya di awali dengan kecelakaan sepeda?

 **Main pair :** NaruSaku always and forever

 **WARNING :** Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, gak pinter bikin summary. Judul gak nyambung, cerita yang semakin gak nyambung. Dan serentet kesalahan lainnya.

 **HAPPY READING !**

 **DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ckiit… ckiit

Suara sepatu beradu dengan lantai terdengar jelas di hall sport indoor Konoha International High School. Beberapa pemuda tengah asyik bermain basket di sana. Padahal jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih beberapa menit, yang artinya pelajaran sedang berlangsung, tapi kenapa kelima pemuda ini malah disini?

"Oper bolanya padaku Shika!" seru seorang pemuda beriris azzure pada kawannya yang berambut nanas yang memegang bola basket.

"Ck, mendokusai… Ini, ambil!" dengan cepat, ia melemparkan bola berwarna oranye itu pada pemuda tadi. Tapi jalannya bola itu tiba-tiba terpotong karena ada tangan yang menghalanginya.

Dukk…

"Hn.. jangan pernah remehkan kemampuan Uchiha…" pemuda yang menghadang lajunya bola tadi langsung berlari menuju ring yang berada di sisi berlawanan sambil terus mendribble bola, ia lalu mengoper bola itu kepada pemuda spike berwarna coklat yang sudah menunggu dekat ring.

"Kiba!"

"Aku mengerti…" pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba tadi langsung menangkap bola, mendribble bola itu kea rah ring, lalu mengambil posisi siap melakukan slam dunk.

"Hyeah…!"

BANG…

Bola masuk dan mendarat dengan mulus dilantai.

"Yeah, Inuzuka attack!" seru pemuda yang melakukan slam dunk tadi –Inuzuka Kiba- sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar seruan bangga sahabatnya itu.

"Fufufu… dari awal kita bermain tadi sampai sekarang, kau baru mencetak dua angka, Kiba…" balas yang berambut pirang –Namikaze Naruto- sambil menyampirkan blazer abu-abunya ke bahu, sementara Kiba hanya mendengus mendengar ejekan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Huh! Diam kau!"

"Lagi pula, slam dunk itu tidak akan berhasil kalau Sasuke tidak menghadang bolanya..mendokusai…" tambah yang berambut nanas –Nara Shikamaru- seraya melempar bola basket pada objek ejekan.

"Kembalikan ya, Kiba. Hari ini kan, giliranmu piket…" Sabaku Gaara –pemuda dengan tato 'Ai' didahinya- ikut memanaskan suasana dengan celetukannya.

"Hei, Sasuke kan ikut piket juga!" protes Kiba keras, Uchiha Sasuke –Si pengoper bola- yang berada di samping Kiba hanya meninju lengannya sambil menyeringai.

"Hn… kau paling sedikit mencetak angka, jadi anggap aja ini sebagai hukuman…"

Oh.. penderitaan seorang Kiba, selalu jadi korban bulan-bulanan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Terserah kalian sajalah, tuan-tuan diktator!" ucapnya ketus sambil berlalu mendahului teman-teman liciknya itu.

Oh, kalian bingung, ya? Apakah aku belum menjelaskan, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Baiklah, aku mulai dari alasan kenapa kelima pemuda ini disini, bukannya mengikuti pelajaran.

Bolos.

Ya, mungkin kata inilah yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan yang terjadi.

Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang, kenapa bisa? Bukankah ini Konoha International High School, sekolah SMA nomor satu di Jepang, taraf internasional, terelit dan termewah? Membiarkan siswa mereka bolos merupakan kesalahan fatal yang bisa memperburuk reputasi sekolah ini.

Tapi fakta itu tak berlaku buat lima sahabat ini, yang tanpa mereka menobatkan diri pun sudah memiliki gelar 'Pangeran' dibelakang nama masing-masing.

Tidak mudah menjadi populer di KIHS, karena memang hampir semua siswa yang bersekolah disini bisa dipastikan keturunan kalangan atas, pewaris kerajaan bisnis, anak pejabat sampai insan selebriti. Tak hanya wajah yang tampan, atau sederet kelebihan yang lainnya, aura dan karisma mereka juga menjadi poin plus yang mau tidak mau membuat orang percaya bahwa mereka memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi lebih.

Belum lagi posisi mereka sebagai anak-anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar yang tergabung dalam Konoha Group, yayasan yang menaungi KHIS.

"Hn… sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas saja…" ucap Sasuke sambil terus memainkan ponselnya.

"…Hinata mulai mengomel…." lanjutnya kemudian, seraya terus melangkah menyusuri koridor.

Yang pertama ada Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik dan pendiri Uchiha Corp, dan Uchiha Mikoto, seorang designer ternama yang baju busana rancangannya sudah dipakai artis-artis dunia. Sasuke juga mempunyai kakak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi, fotografer dunia yang sedang banyak dibicarakan. Wajah pangeran gunung es nya sering menghiasi majalah-majalah remaja ternama. Dengan statusnya itu, Sasuke pastinya mendapat tempat untuk menjadi salah satu pangeran KHIS.

"Huh, mendokusai…. Bilang saja kau takut diputuskan, tak kusangka seorang Uchiha bisa takluk oleh perempuan, …" ejek Shikamaru yang berjalan tepat di belakang Sasuke, aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Diam saja, Nara!"

Kedua, ada Nara Shikamaru, pemuda dengan kata 'Mendokusai' sebagai trademarknya. Ia adalah putra tunggal dari pasangan Nara Shikaku dan Nara Yoshino, dua rektor sekaligus pemilik dua universitas terkenal se Jepang, Konoha University dan Tokyo International University. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak menjadikan pemuda tukang tidur ini sebagai salah satu pangeran sekolah dengan otak jenius dan IQ 200 nya, serta deretan prestasi yang tak terkalahkan.

"Hooo, memangnya kau tidak Shika? Mungkin kalau Ino menelponmu kau juga akan menyuruh kami kembali secepatnya ke kelas, fufufu…" balas Naruto sambil terkekeh. Shikamaru hanya mendengus.

"Hah, mendokusai… daripada kau yang tak punya pacar…." Ejeknya, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

Ketiga ada Namikaze Naruto, the most charming boy ever. Surai pirang dan iris azzure menawannya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri anak bungsu dari Namikaze Minato, direktur sekaligus pendiri Namikaze Enterprise Group, dan Namikaze Kushina, dokter kecantikan dunia ini, Naruto juga punya kakak laki-laki bernama Namikaze Menma, mahasiswa yang baru saja menyelesaikan S2 nya di Inggris. Tak hanya itu, sifat 'sedikit' hangat dan pembawaannya yang selalu tampak menyenangkan, membuat setiap orang terpikat, namun bukan berarti Naruto itu banyak bicara, bisa dibilang ia sebelas dua belas dengan Sasuke. Walaupun akademiknya tak sehebat teman-temannya –setidaknya Naruto tak pernah keluar dari duapuluh besar seangkatan- tapi prestasi olahraga dan kemampuan bermain musiknya nya tak bisa diragukan lagi. Sama dengan Sasuke, wajahnya yang kelewat tampan itu sering menghiasi majalah-majalah olahraga ternama. Dengan semua itu, Naruto pun dengan mudah duduk di singgasana para pangeran sekolah.

"Ck, aku bukan tak punya pacar, tapi belum mau. Kau tahu sendirilah, mencari gadis yang mencintaiku apa adanya sangat sulit…" nyinyir Naruto membalas perkataan Shikamaru, Kiba tersenyum sinis.

"Alasan! Kau 'kan memang tak laku!" ejek Kiba, Naruto menyeringai.

"Memangnya kau sudah?" Kiba tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia tahu Naruto akan melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja! Gadis yang menangani penangkaran hewan di Suna itu, benar-benar membuatku terpikat."

Yang keempat ada Inuzuka Kiba, anak tunggal menteri lingkungan hidup yang mempunya beberapa cabang cagar alam, dan tempat perlindungan satwa di seluruh dunia, Inuzuka Tsume. Ayah Kiba meninggal saat Kiba masih berumur 12 tahun akibat kecelakaan mobil. Kiba memang tak unggul di akademik atau olahraga, tapi ia adalah ketua klub hewan di KIHS, dan sudah mengelola lima dari sekian banyak cabang perlindungan satwa milik ibunya. Kiba bahkan sering diundang diacara talkshow terkenal untuk wawancara mengenai hewan.

"Gadis yang menangani penangkaran hewan di Suna…. Hah? Kau berpacaran dengan wanita paruh baya, Kiba?" tanya Gaara.

"Ck! Bukan bibi Reici! Ini pegawai baru, ia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di California…." Jawab Gaara.

"Mahasiswa ya, bukankah itu terlalu tua untukmu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

And last, Sabaku Gaara, pemuda dengan rambut merah dan tato 'Ai' di dahinya ini merupakan penyanyi bersuara emas dengan banyak penghargaan, lagu ciptaannya bahkan sampai menembus billboard dunia. Tentu saja dengan bantuan sang ayah, Sabaku Rei , direktur utama dari manajemen yang sudah banyak melahirkan artis, diva, boy dan girlband terkenal didunia, serta Sabaku Karura , seorang diva yang namanya masih dikenal sampai sekarang, juga kedua kakaknya Sabaku Temari dan sabaku Kankurou, musisi muda yang baru saja naik daun. Di tengah kesibukannya sebagai penyanyi papan atas, Gaara juga menjabat menjadi ketua OSIS.

"Ia seumuran denganku…" jawab Kiba lagi. Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan perjalanan (?) menuju kelas mereka di lantai teratas. Suasana sekolah sangat sepi, tentu saja, para penghuninya sedang berada dalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Tak seperti kelima pangeran ini.

Tak sekali-dua kali mereka melakukan pembolosan seperti ini, hampir setiap hari. Sudah bosan, pelajaran yang harusnya mereka ikuti malah ditinggal pergi begitu saja entah kemana. Sensei yang mengajar hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan akhirnya kembali ke kantor.

Tapi itu tak menjadi permasalahan, karena mereka ditempatkan di kelas khusus, bernama Excellent Class, kelas yang disetiap tingkat ada, kapasitas hanya sepuluh orang, penuh dengan fasilitas – fasilitas mewah dan terletak di lantai teratas gedung utara. Jadi tak akan mengganggu aktifitas mengajar kelas-kelas lain yang notabene memang semuanya berada di gedung selatan dan barat. Kelas tersebut diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak yang orang tuanya tergabung dalam Konoha Group.

Selain mereka berlima, ada tiga orang lagi yang menghuni kelas ini.

"Shika! Kenapa kau bolos lagi? Lihat! Kelas jadi terbengkalai gara-gara kau! Ebisu-sensei tak mau mengajar kalau muridnya tak lengkap!" baru saja melangkahkan kaki masuk, mereka berlima sudah disambut teriakkan seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang, bergaya ponytail dengan iris aquamarine. Gadis itu berdiri di depan kelas sambil berkacak pinggang, wajah cantiknya memperlihatkan dengan jelas ekspresi kesalnya.

"Ya ya ya, aku minta maaf Ino, mendokusai…" jawab Shikamaru lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berada di pojok dan bersiap untuk tidur. Excellent Class memang mempunyai design ruangan yang berbeda dengan kelas lain, penuh dengan fasiitas, dari sofa, tv, kulkas, serta barang-barang yang lainnya.

"Hei Pemalas! Aku sedang bicara padamu!" balas gadis itu lagi.

Yamanaka Ino, putri bungsu pasangan Yamanaka Inoichi, pemilik perusahaan Yamanaka Group, dan Yamanaka Hana, professor tanaman yang terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam merangkai bunga. Wajah yang sangat cantik dengan tubuh yang proporsional membuat Ino menjadi model tetap di beberapa majalah fashion terkenal. Sifatnya yang periang dan agak 'berisik' memberikan daya tarik tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Dengan itu semua, Ino pun mendapat kesempatan menjadi salah satu the most wanted di KIHS dan menjadi kekasih Shikamaru.

"Ya ampun, berisik… aku ingin tidur Ino, mendokusai…" sungut Shikamaru. Ino hanya menggeram kesal lalu mendatangi Shikamaru, dengan ganas ia mencubit pipi Shikamaru.

"Aw! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, aw! Sakit Ino!" teriak Shikamaru mengaduh sementara Ino hanya terkikik geli.

"Rasakan ini, hehehe!"

"Hah, selalu seperti ini, pasangan aneh…" ejek Sasuke, dengann santai ia mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berada dekat jendela dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke-kun…" suara lembut memasuki indra pedengaran Sasuke, ia membuka mata dan melihat seorang gadis di sampingnya.

"Ya, Hinata?" ucap Sasuke sambil menggeser tempat duduknya, mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu menurut.

"Tolong berhentilah melakukan pelanggaran Sasuke-kun, itu bisa mengganggu belajarmu…" tegur gadis itu penuh pengertian sambil merapikan poni Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Iya, Hinata… aku mengerti…"

Gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan iris lavender ini bernama Hyuuga Hinata, ia adalah putri kedua dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi, perdana menteri Jepang, dan Hyuuga Amaichi, wanita dan ibu rumah tangga yang pernah menjadi Miss Universe sewaktu muda. Hinata juga punya seorang kakak bernama Hyuuga Neji, seorang mahasiswa sekaligus duta pariwisata Jepang. Hinata adalah seseorang yang sangat anggun, dengan sifat keibuan dan sangan pengertian, namun bisa berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan jika marah, dengan sabuk hitam Karate yang melingkar di pinggangnya, itu tidak mustahil. Bahkan ia mengelola beberapa dojo latihan milik ayahnya. Hinata pun jadi salah satu anggota the most wanted dan mendapat kehormatan untuk jadi kekasih seorang Sasuke.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, ya…" Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke saat pemuda es itu merangkulnya.

"Iya…." Jawab Sasuke, Kiba yang melihatnya langsung memutar matanya jengah. Sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa tengah ruangan kelas tersebut dan mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya, ia mengoceh.

"Hei Hinata, Sasuke itu tak akan mempan kau tegur seperti itu, sekali-kali ia perlu juga di tendang atau dibanting dengan jurus Karate mu, atau kau bisa menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding, agar ia segera sadar…" mendengar nyinyiran Kiba, Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan deathglare yang paling mematikan untuk Kiba. Hinata ikut menoleh, tatapan lembutnya berubah jadi tatapan monster, sambil memincingkan mata ia menunjukkan kepala tangan saljunya.

Jiiiittsss….

"Kau mau mencoba duluan, Kiba, kau kan juga sama…" ucap Hinata sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seringai sinis terpampang diwajah cantiknya. Seketika nyali Kiba ciut. Ia pernah menyaksikan Hinata bertanding dalam turnamen Karate se Jepang, dan ekspresinya sama seperti sekarang. Ah… lebih baik main aman sajalah . Sambil mempertahankan ekspresi cueknya ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, terimakasih…" Naruto dan Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam langsung tertawa, melihat ekspresi ketakutan Kiba, mereka ikut mendudukan diri disamping Kiba.

"Makanya kau jangan suka cari gara-gara…" ejek Gaara, lalu mulai asyik dengan ponselnya, ia tersenyum sambil menyandar di sofa. Naruto yang duduk disampingnya hanya mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa kau senyum senyum? Seperti orang gila saja…" ucap Naruto, Gaara tersenyum.

"Maatsuri akan kembali ke Konoha…" jawabnya, Naruto hanya ber- Oh ria. Maatsuri adalah pacar Gaara, penyanyi muda asal Suna. Entertaiment. Mereka bertemu saat diadakan tour keliling dunia.

"Hmmm… baiklah, semoga sukses…" ucap Naruto, Gaara mengernyit.

"Maksudnya….?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja…" balas pemuda pirang itu lalu memasang headphone di telinganya.

BRAKK…

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas di buka dengan kasar, terlihat perempuan berambut coklat yang di cepol dua. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Semua perhatian teralihkan.

"Hah! Ternyata kalian sudah kembali…" gadis itu kemudian masuk, lalu berdiri ditengah ruangan. Sambil berkacak pinggang ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat, berusaha mengendalikan rasa kesal yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Apa kalian tahu, aku sudah berkeliling mencari kalian. Kelas terbengkalai, dan kami jadi ikut-ikutan tak belajar…." Gadis itu memulai omelannya. Sementara lima objek omelan yang dituju hanya memutar mata bosan. Ah! Ia mulai lagi.

"Sudahlah, Tenten…. Mengomeli kami adalah hal yang sia-sia…" sahut Naruto, kadang-kadang pemuda pirang itu heran, orang-orang yang mengomeli mereka ini sepertinya tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman, sudah tahu mereka tak akan mendengarkan masih saja diomeli.

Satu lagi penghuni kelas ini. Xiau Tenten. Gadis tomboy keturunan Cina ini, adalah cucu dari milyuner terkenal Xiau Lau, mempunyai banyak tambang yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, orang tua Tenten meninggal saat Tenten masih berusia enam tahun karena kecelakaan pesawat. Sekarang Tenten tinggal bersama pelayan di rumah warisan orang tuanya di Jepang, sementara sang kakek, mengurusi bisnis di Cina. Gadis cantik ini juga merupakan ketua kelas di Excellent Class, jadi anggota kelas merupakan tanggung jawab Tenten. Berbekal status itu, Tenten pun mendapat kesempatan menempati kursi jejeran the most wanted di KHIS.

"Kalau kalian tidak diomeli, kalian akan terus melakukannya…" Tenten menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya dan tetap berkacak pinggang. Gadis itu benar-benar kesal sekarang. Mereka ini terlalu mengabaikan.

"Kau selalu mengomeli kami, tapi memangnya ada hasilnya?" tanya Shikamaru, Ino yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan mata.

"Shika, jangan seperti itu. Kau ini! Ini demi kebaikanmu, Pemalas!" tegur Ino, Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku ketua kelas, jadi aku bertanggung jawab atas kelakuan kalian…" desis Tenten pelan.

"Lalu? Memangnya kami peduli…" balas Sasuke tak peduli.

"Sasuke-kun!" tegur Hinata berbisik. Tenten hanya diam.

"Arrrgghhh…. Terserahlah, aku tak peduli." Tenten segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar lalu membantingnya. Hinata dan Ino yang melihat langsung berdiri dan mengejar Tenten. Sementara para pangeran, hanya diam di posisi masing-masing.

Inilah kehidupan mereka, setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Ternyata menjadi seorang yang 'lebih' itu tak seindah yang dibayangkan. Banyak alasan yang membuat mereka melakukan hal-hal melewati batas seperti ini. Contohnya saja jika saat istirahat, fans mereka yang terlalu anarkis itu akan mengerubung sampai bel masuk tiba. Itu membuat ruang gerak mereka jadi terbatas. Akhirnya mereka memanfaatkan status 'lebih' itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ingin mereka lakukan.

Mereka tahu itu salah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Menjadi populer itu memang merepotkan.

"Hah, dia marah lagi. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kiba, yang lain hanya menggeleng.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Biarkan saja, nanti juga ia baik sendiri, ini sudah jadi kebiasaan. Jadi santai sajalah…" jawab Naruto cuek. Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu dan memainkan ponselnya lagi. Sejenak hening menyeruak ke udara, sampai Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hei, aku baru saja dapat kabar dari Sasori, ayahnya membuka cabang terbaru Blues di Konoha, dan kita diberi kehormatan untuk menjadi pengunjung pertama…" kabar Gaara.

"Sasori?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Dia sepupuku yang ku kenalkan pada kalian, saat di Korea dua minggu yang lalu…" Gaara mengingatkan.

"Blues?" tanya Kiba.

"Pool, kafe, karaoke, spa, sauna, yah semacamnya…" sahut Gaara.

"Baiklah, kapan kita kesana...?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Siang nanti, sepulang sekolah…." jawab Gaara.

"Aku tak bisa ikut…." Kali ini Naruto yang bersuara, Gaara mengernyitkan kening.

"Biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat soal seperti ini, ada apa?"

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan siang ini, yah kau tahulah, aku punya jadwal sendiri…." sahut Naruto, Gaara hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia tahu kebiasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, tak masalah. Nanti aku beritahu Sasori, kalau kau tak bisa ikut…"

"Hn…" gumam Naruto sebagai jawaban. Kelimanya kembali menekuni aktifitas masing-masing. Melupakan kejadian yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

 _ **~Always Together~**_

Bel pulang di KHIS, sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Sekarang sekolah elit itu mirip sekolah tak berpenghuni, hanya beberapa siswa yang masih ada disana. Yang lain sudah meluncur ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali para pangeran sekolah.

Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba, pergi ke pusat Konoha untuk mengunjungi sepupu Gaara sekaligus menjadi pengunjung pertama dari cabang terbaru Blues. Sementara Naruto pergi ke taman pohon sakura pinggir kota.

Inilah kebiasaan yang dimaksud tadi, setiap hari jika tak ada urusan yang mendesak, setiap pulang sekolah, ia akan mengunjungi taman ini sampai sore tiba. Tak ada yang special dengan taman ini, hanya penuh dengan pohon sakura dan beberapa kedai makanan ringan. Tapi saat datang ke sini, Naruto seperti mendapat ketenangan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, ia seperti merasa di rumah. Di taman itu juga banyak anak-anak yang bermain, mereka adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Naruto sangat betah berlama-lama disini.

Naruto bahkan sering mentraktir mereka es krim atau makanan yang lain, juga sering mengajak mereka bermain, itu membuat anak-anak tersebut jadi senang dan sangat menyayangi Naruto. Hanya di rumah dan taman inilah Naruto bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Setelah sampai, pemuda itu segera memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah pohon sakura yang terletak di pinggir jalan dekat taman itu. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan tak lupa membawa satu kantong penuh snack dan makanan ringan yang ia beli di supermarket tadi.

Begitu Naruto muncul, anak-anak yang bermain di situ langsung berhamburan menghampiri Naruto sambil berseru riang.

"NII-CHAAAAAAN!" seru mereka sambil memeluk Naruto yang hanya bisa tertawa, ia lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak-anak manis itu.

"Hai semua, sudah lama menunggu ya? Maaf ya, Nii-chan terlambat, tapi kalian tak marah kan…" ucap Naruto tak kalah riang. Ya, inilah kepribadian asli dari seorang Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Nii-chan… Eh? Nii-chan bawa apa itu?" tanya Sayaka, gadis kecil berkepang dua di samping Naruto heran melihat kantong belanja yang penuh dengan sesuatu berwarna-warni.

"Oh, iya.. ini Nii-chan bawakan makanan untuk kalian, kalian suka?" tanyanya lagi sambil menujukkan isi kantong tersebut.

"Wah, asyiikkk! Nii-chan bawa makanan lagi, tentu saja kami senang Nii-chan….! Setelah ini kita main ya Nii-chan….!" seru Satoru senang, sambil meloncat-loncat. Naruto tertawa sambil mengacak rambut anak laki-laki berambut coklat tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Tapi kalian duluan saja, ya… Nii-chan ingin istirahat dulu sebentar, tak apa, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi, anak-anak tersebut mengangguk antusias.

"Tak apa Nii-chan, arigato!" serentak anak-anak tersebut lalu berlari memenuhi taman lagi. Naruto tersenyum, dan berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang sering ia duduki di bawah pohon sakura yang paling besar. Letak pohon sakura itu cukup jauh dari tempat ia berdiri karena memang taman sakura ini bisa dikatakan luas.

Sambil bersiul, ia menyusuri jalan, surai pirangnya bergerak perlahan di terpa angin. Ah! Suasananya damai sekali, beberapa kelopak sakura yang tumbuh juga ikut berterbangan. Namun tiba-tiba teriakkan melengking membuyarkan lamunannya.

"HEI, AWASSSS!"

Naruto langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dari arah berlawanan, datang segerombolan anak-anak bersepeda, salah satunya adalah gadis berambut pink dan kelihatannya seumuran dengan Naruto. Sepeda-sepeda itu melaju dengan kencang.

"MINGGIR…!" teriak gadis pink itu lagi, Naruto yang dipeluk ketersimaan karena melihat sepeda-sepeda itu hanya diam ditempat. Gerombolan sepeda itu semakin dekat, melihat ada seseorang yang berada di jalur mereka, anak-anak itu segera menghentikan laju sepeda masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan gadis pink ini, Naruto juga tak kunjung beranjak dari posisinya, karena tak sempat mengerem sepedanya, akhirnya tabrakan pun tak bisa terelakkan.

Brakk…

Gadis itu meloncat dari sepedanya sementara Naruto jatuh terjengkang ke belakang, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menyangga tubuh, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi kening yang mulai mengeluarkan kunang-kunang.

"I-Ittai…" ringisnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hei Tuan Pirang, kau baik-baik saja?"

 _ **TBC**_

Akhirnya ter publish juga, senangnya…. **#krikrikrik** . Ini merupakan fanfic ber-chapter pertama aku, biasanya sih cuma oneshoot-oneshoot doang, tapi di akun yang berbeda, sayangnya akun itu, udah gak bisa dibuka karena suatu alasan **#kokCurhat**. Fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama Korea yang judulnya Boys Before Flower, itu lo yang pemerannya Lee Min Ho sama Go Hye Sun. Dan mungkin nanti juga ada beberapa adegan yang aku ambil dari sana (ups!) tapi tenang aja, ceritanya beda kok, di chapter pertama ini juga ada beberapa adegan yang aku ambil dari novel 'Kupu-kupu Salju' karya Felice Cahyadi, yaaa, kalian cari sendiri aja ya. Mungkin itu aja seputar chapter pertama ini, untuk waktu publish, tak terduga. Bisa aja dua jam kemudian, chapter dua turun, tapi bisa aja seminggu kemudian…

Tapi terimakasih karena sudah mampir dan membaca ya, saran dan kritik yang membangun selalu aku tunggu di kotak **REVIEW** , mau flame? Boleh… asal pake bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar dan **GAK BOLEH ANNON….**

Mungkin sekian dulu ya ^^

Salam manis

 **Harunatsu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Together**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Naruto tak pernah menyangka, hidupnya akan berubahhanya karena seorang gadis manis sederhana, dan parahnyapertemuannya di awali dengan kecelakaan sepeda?

 **Main pair :** NaruSaku always and forever

 **WARNING :** Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, gak pinter bikin summary. Judul gak nyambung, cerita yang semakin gak nyambung. Dan serentet kesalahan lainnya.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita sebelumnya….**

"MINGGIR…!" teriak gadis pink itu lagi, Naruto yang dipeluk ketersimaan karena melihat sepeda-sepeda itu hanya diam ditempat. Gerombolan sepeda itu semakin dekat, melihat ada seseorang yang berada di jalur mereka, anak-anak itu segera menghentikan laju sepeda masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan gadis pink ini, Naruto juga tak kunjung beranjak dari posisinya, karena tak sempat mengerem sepedanya, akhirnya tabrakan pun tak bisa terelakkan.

Brakk…

Gadis itu meloncat dari sepedanya sementara Naruto jatuh terjengkang ke belakang, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menyangga tubuh, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi kening yang mulai mengeluarkan kunang-kunang.

"I-Ittai…" ringisnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hei Tuan Pirang, kau baik-baik saja?"

 ** _~Always Together~_**

Suara lembut memasuki indra pendengaran Naruto yang berusaha membuka matanya, samar-samar ia melihat seseorang.

"Wah, Nii-chan itu kenapa Nee?"

"Dia tertabrak sepedaku…"

"Kasihan sekali. Nee-san sih, terlambat ngerem…"

"Kenapa Nee-san, yang salah, kan dia yang tak mau menyingkir…"

"Pasti sakit sekali…"

"Hei, sudah-sudah, lebih baik kalian main lagi, ya. Biar Nee-san saja yang urus kakak ini… oke?"

"Baiklah, Nee…"

Kali ini suara ribut anak-anak yang bersahutan dengan suara orang itu yang terdengar dan semakin lama semakin sayup-sayup. Setelah kesadaran pemuda pirang itu terkumpul, barulah bisa ia melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada di sampingnya.

Netra nya menangkap seorang gadis cantik berambut softpink panjang yang diikat kuncir kuda tinggi tanpa poni dan beriris emerald.

"Hei, kau tak apa, halooo, Tuan Pirang?" ulang gadis itu lagi, Naruto hanya diam. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, gadis itu pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto, berniat untuk membantu.

"Ayo, kubantu…"

Naruto hanya menatap tangan itu dengan tatapan datar, melihat perhatian yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu, otomatis mode 'dingin' Naruto aktif, ia langsung membuang muka ke arah samping.

'Ck, pencari perhatian lagi…' batinnya bersungut kesal. Bukannya apa, tapi diperlakukan istimewa seperti itu oleh banyak gadis di KHIS setiap hari, membuat Naruto mengerti dan belajar bahwa perlakuan mereka hanyalah salah satu cara untuk menarik perhatian para pangeran.

Tak melihat ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan bereaksi, gadis itu lalu mengomel tetap dengan tangan kanan terulur dan tangan kiri yang mengibas di depan wajah Naruto.

"Haloo, Tuan Pirang, kau bisu ya? Setidaknya katakan 'ya' atau 'hn' atau terserahlah, yang penting kau bersuara…" Naruto tersentak, gadis itu mengatainya bisu? Keajaiban apa ini?

Lama gadis pinky itu bertahan dengan posisinya , namun akhirnya ia menarik tangannya dan menegakkan badan.

"Baiklah, kau tak mau kubantu, berarti kau baik-baik saja…" ucap gadis itu lalu menjauh dari Naruto dan mengambil sepedanya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama, seketika pikirannya melayang, baru kali ini ada gadis yang bersikap 'biasa' padanya dan tak memaksa seperti gadis yang lain. Namun pikirannya langsung buyar saat rasa sakit di keningnya kembali datang.

"Ugh…" ringisnya lagi, sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu hangat yang mengalir di keningnya itu.

"Keningmu berdarah…" Naruto menegakkan kepala cepat , gadis itu sudah berada di depannya sambil memegangi sebuah sepeda berwarna pink. Pemuda itu lalu menyentuh keningnya yang sakit, ada darah yang tetinggal di jarinya.

"Tak apa, ini hanya luka kecil…" balas Naruto setelah lama diam tanpa suara. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau memang tak bisu ya, coba dari tadi kau bicara dan bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja, aku kan tak perlu repot-repot bertanya dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantumu berdiri,…" sahut gadis itu setengah mengomel lalu menyandarkan sepedanya di pohon sakura yang berada di dekat mereka. Naruto hanya mendengus keras, berusaha tidak terpancing dengan omelan gadis di depannya ini. Gadis ini ternyata cukup cerewet juga.

"Bukan urusanmu, Nona…"

"Tapi, keningmu terluka, pasti terantuk sesuatu, kalau tak dibersihkan dan di obati secepatnya nanti bisa infeksi, bagaimana kalau ku obati? Kebetulan aku membawa kotak P3K…" ucap gadis itu menawarkan bantuan, Naruto menggeleng.

"Tak perlu, sampai rumah nanti akan ku obati…" balas Naruto, gadis itu berdecak.

"Ck, taman ini dan Mansions Konoha itu jaraknya cukup jauh tahu! Lagi pula kau ini bukannya menerima tawaran baik orang malah menolaknya, menyebalkan!" gadis itu mengomel panjang. Naruto tersentak.

'Eh? Tau dari mana ia rumahku ada di Mansions Konoha?'

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, gadis itu pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mobilmu itu pasti mahal sekali, jadi pasti kau orang yang sangat kaya, tempat tinggal orang-orang kaya di Konoha hanya di Mansions Konoha…"

Naruto hanya ber-Oh ria lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya, berniat membersihkan lukanya. Namun baru hendak membersihkan, gadis itu sudah memegang tangannya.

"Eitss! Lukamu itu harus dibersihkan dulu dengan alkohol, baru di beri perban, nanti bisa infeksi kalau kau sembarangan, payah, kau ini ternyata bodoh juga!" omel gadis itu lagi, Naruto membulatkan matanya., terpancing. 'Apa? Ia mengataiku bodoh'

" Hei, Nona Pinky! Kau ini cerewet sekali, sih! Mengataiku bodoh dan payah lagi, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Tak usah mengurusiku!" balas Naruto ikut mengomel. Runtuh sudah image pangerannya.

"Kau ini ditolong malah marah-marah, dasar payah! Untung saja tadi aku sempat sedikit menghindar, kalau tidak wajahmu itu pasti sudah tak berbentuk!" balas gadis itu, Naruto semakin kesal.

"Ah sudahlah…! Dasar Pinky!" ejek Naruto sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya, hilang sudah perasaan damainya karena gadis ini. Tapi baru beberapa langkah meningglakan TKP, rasa sakit itu datang lagi dan sedikit membuat Naruto limbung.

"Huh! Masih tetap menolak bantuan orang, Tuan Pirang?" dari belakang gadis itu bertanya dengan nada sinis. Naruto hanya mendesah, ia tak mungkin menyetir dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Ck, terserahlah…" Naruto segera mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku taman, sementara gadis pinky itu mengambil sebuah kotak di keranjang sepedanya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Ia segera membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sebotol alkohol, serta kapas, lalu menuangkan beberapa tetes alkohol ke kapas itu. Saat tangan gadis itu hampir menyentuh kening Naruto, pemuda pirang itu segera menyela dan merebut kapas beralkohol tersebut.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Pinky!" gadis itu mendengus, lalu mendorong kotak obat itu kearah Naruto dengan kasar.

"Ya, ya, ya… lakukan sendiri kalau begitu, Tuan Pirang…" sungutnya lalu menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, membuang muka ke samping.

Naruto mencoba membersihkan luka itu sendiri, ia agak kesulitan karena tak melihat bagian mana yang terluka. Akhirnya dengan setengah hati, ia memanggil gadis itu.

"Hei, Pinky, kau punya cermin, tidak?" tanyanya, gadis yang dipanggil Pinky itu hanya menggumam malas.

"Hn.. tidak…" balasnya ketus. Naruto mendengus.

"Kau ini akan perempuan, masa' cermin saja tak punya. Payah! Lalu bagaimana caranya aku membersihkan luka ini?" tanyanya kesal.

"Tanyakan saja pada sifat individualismu itu, Tuan Pirang…" balas si Pinky tak kalah sengit. Naruto terdiam tak bisa menjawab. Sejenak hening menyeruak.

"Makanya jangan suka berlagak kau bisa melakukan apapun sendirian, dasar payah! Sini!…" si Pinky akhirnya menjawab setengah mengejek dan merebut kapas dari tangan Naruto. Ia mulai membersihkan luka di kening pemuda itu.

"Jangan bergerak…" perintahnya, Naruto hanya terdiam dan membiarkan gadis itu melakukan pekerjaannya. Jarak wajah gadis itu yang hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya membuat jantung Naruto seketika berdegub kencang. Iris safire nya mengamati si Pinky sementara gadis itu membersihkan lukanya.

'Ternyata gadis ini manis juga…' pikir Naruto sambil memandangnya. Tatapan mereka bersinggungan saat si Pinky menyudahi kegiatannya.

Sapphire bertemu Emerald.

Naruto bersumpah demi apapun di dalam hati saat itu juga, bahwa manik mata gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah yang terindah yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Banyak gadis anak teman ayahnya atau fans-nya yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau, tapi tak pernah sampai seperti ini. Begitu menenangkan dan meneduhkan, seakan memasuki sebuah green forest yang tertanam beribu-ribu pohon. Begitu berkilau bahkan mungkin mengalahkan kilau Violet milik ibunya.

"Halo, kau melamun lagi Tuan Pirang?" pikiran Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata saat gadis itu menegurnya. Naruto memalingkan wajah. Sementara gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah plaster luka berwarna biru dongker dengan motif roket-roket kecil berwarna kuning. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung membulatkan mata.

"Kau… menyuruhku untuk memakai itu?" Naruto menunjuk plaster luka 'lucu' yang ada ditangan si Pinky. Gadis itu memamerkan cengirannya.

"Well, yang tidak berwarna habis dan perbanku juga habis, jadi terpaksa…" ucap gadis itu seraya megulurkan tangan hendak menempelkan plaster luka itu, Naruto langsung menghindar.

"Tidak, tidak… masa tak ada yang lain?" Naruto masih bersikeras menolak, gadis itu mendesah.

"Ada, tapi berwarna pink dengan motif Hello Kitty, kau mau?" tawarnya, kali ini mata Naruto hampir keluar dari rongganya. Warna pink? Hello Kitty? Yang benar saja!

"Baiklah, yang ini saja. …" dengan perasaan terpaksa, ia menerimanya. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, gadis itu pun membereskan kotak obatnya.

"Terimakasih Pinky…" ucap Naruto, tapi bukannya membalas ucapan terimaksih dari sang pangeran gadis itu malah bersungut.

"Pinky! Pinky! Pinky! Aku punya nama tahu! Dasar Tuan Pirang yang aneh!" omel si Pinky.

"Kau juga terus memanggilku dengan Tuan Pirang! Aku juga punya nama tahu!" balas Naruto lalu terdiam.

"….Namikaze Naruto…" lanjutnya, membuat si Pinky mengernyit heran.

"Maksudnya?"

"Namikaze Naruto, itu namaku…" ulang Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, ia agak sedikit heran juga, gadis ini tak tahu namanya? Padahal sudah berlusin-lusin majalah remaja menampilkan profil dan fotonya, masa ia tak tahu?

"Oh jadi kau seorang Namikaze, pasti kau salah satu dari lima pangeran di SMA Konoha itu, kan? Aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari teman-temanku…" ucap gadis itu lancar dengan ekspresi cuek dan tak peduli. Tidak ada reaksi khusus yang Naruto lihat dari si Pinky itu, biasanya gadis-gadis yang melihatnya saja akan langsung berteriak histeris atau perlakuan overacting lainnya. Tapi tidak yang satu ini.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura…." Lanjut gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya, Naruto seketika tersenyum, namanya sesuai dengan penampilannya.

Haruno Sakura…..

Bunga Sakura di musim semi…..

Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama terdiam, menikmati terpaan angin pelan yang membelai wajah mereka. Surai pirang dan merah muda bergerak perlahan mengikuti angin.

"Kau pasti kelas dua SMA 'kan, berarti sama denganku… " Sakura memulai pembicaraan lagi, Naruto menoleh menatap Sakura heran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sakura hanya tertawa, Naruto yang melihatnya terhenyak. Ia tak pernah melihat senyuman semanis itu.

"Terlihat di badge seragammu Namikaze-san, lagipula informasi yang di ceritakan teman-temanku itu lengkapnya bisa disetarakan oleh informasi seorang mafia di FBI, …." ucap Sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

"Oh, ku kira kau peramal…" sahut Naruto sekenanya. Sakura tertawa lagi, membuat Naruto tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasa nyaman, gadis ini berbeda. Ia tak memperlakukan Naruto layaknya pangeran seperti para gadis yang sudah-sudah. Ia memperlakukan Naruto seperti temannya sendiri. Mengejek, mengumpat, bahkan mengatai Naruto.

"Tapi kalau kau sudah mengetahui informasi tentangku, kenapa kau tak sadar kalau itu aku saat tadi sebelum aku menyebutkan namaku?" tanya Naruto panjang lebar. Sakura sedikit menerawang.

"Yah, aku tak pernah melihat fotomu sih, hanya sekedar tahu saja kalau kau punya rambut pirang dan mata biru. Tadinya aku juga sempat mengira kau lah orangnya, tapi, yang punya rambut pirang dan mata biru kan juga banyak, Namikaze-san." Sahut gadis itu, Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hmm… tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama margaku, aku tidak nyaman, panggil Naruto saja…" ucap Naruto, Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Naruto… kau juga bisa kok memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Sakura…" sahut Sakura, Naruto hanya menggumam.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga bingung kenapa ia menyuruh Sakura memanggil nya dengan nama kecil. Sekedar tahu saja, Naruto tak pernah mengijinkan orang asing termasuk para fans nya memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Tapi, baru bertemu beberapa jam, Naruto sudah merasa dekat dan akrab dengan Sakura.

'Ia memang berbeda….' batin Naruto.

"Nee-san,Nee-san kenal Naruto nii-chan ya?" tiba-tiba suara khas anak-anak menginterupsi obrolan Naruto dan Sakura, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu yang memakai helm khusus pengendara sepeda dan duduk di sepedanya dihadapan mereka berdua, juga ada beberapa anak-anak yang berada di belakang gadis itu.

"Eh, Natsumi… tidak, aku hanya membantunya mengobati luka saja kok…" jawab Sakura, tiba-tiba ia terbelalak.

"Eh? Tadi aku mendengar kalian menyebutkan nama kakak ini, kalian kenal ya dengannya….?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kebingungan Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kami kenal… Naruto nii-chan sering datang kemari dan mentraktir kami es krim, ia juga sering membawakan kami makanan ringan…" sahut anak laki-laki yang berada di samping Natsumi. Ryuu. Ia juga mengenakan helm dan duduk di sepedanya.

"Mentraktir kalian es krim? " tanya Sakura terbelalak, anak-anak itu mengangguk antusias. Sakura melirik Naruto dengan pandangan tajam, sementara pemuda pirang itu tampak kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Sakura. Gadis itu lalu menatap Natsumi dan Ryuu lagi.

"Lalu apa lagi yang ia belikan untuk kalian?"

"Eng…. Naruto nii-chan juga sering membelikan kami makanan ringan dengan bungkus warna-warni…. Rasanya sangat enak, Nee-chan harus mencobanya…" jawab Ryuu dengan lancar. Kali ini Emerald cantik itu menghujamkan tatapan membunuh kepada Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, Sakura langsung menggeram lalu menarik napas dalam, dan kembali menatap anak-anak itu.

"Anak-anak, lebih baik kalian pulang ke rumah ya, hari sudah sore, nanti kaa-san dan too-san kalian bingung karena kalian tak pulang-pulang… oke?" ucap Sakura, anak-anak itu pun mengangguk, lalu mulai berlarian sambil berteriak dan melambaikan tangan pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"DADAH NII-CHAN, NEE-SAN! BESOK MAIN KE SINI LAGI, YAAAA!" dan hanya dibalas lambaingan tangan dari kedua muda-mudi itu. Setelah siluet anak-anak itu sudah tak terlihat. Sakura menatap lagi kearah Naruto.

"Oh… jadi kau pelakunya!" tuding Sakura, Naruto yang kebingungan hanya memberikan tatapan 'apa-maksudmu' pada Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu, mereka itu masih anak-anak?" kerutan di kening Naruto makin banyak, kenapa gadis ini menanyakan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu, semua orang juga tahu mereka masih anak-anak.

"Semua orang juga pasti tahu mereka anak-anak Sakura…" jawab Naruto, Sakura mendelik.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat?" tanya Sakura lagi. Naruto makin bingung. Sebenarnya gadis ini maunya apa sih?

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Naruto. Sekarang bola mata Sakura sudah mencapai posisi melotot maksimal membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik.

"Memangnya apa katamu?! Apa kau tahu gara-gara kelakuan sok dermawan mu itu, mereka jadi sering sakit karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi makanan tak bergizi, dan aku yang kena marah oleh orang tua mereka….!" Sahut Sakura kesal. Naruto tertawa.

"Oh, begitu. Ya berarti itu derita yang harus kau tanggung….." jawab Naruto sekenanya sambil mengangkat bahu. Sakura mendeathglare Naruto. Pemuda durian ini berniat cuci tangan rupaya. Licik. Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran yang sedikit nista dan jahat di kepala pink untuk membalas sekaligus mengerjai Tuan Pirang ini.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" tuntut Sakura, Naruto menatap gadis itu.

"Kenapa harus aku? " tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sok polos.

"Ya memang harus kau! Kau yang buat ulah, aku yang menanggungnya. Enak sekali kau bisa cuci tangan!" sahut Sakura, Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau maunya apa?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku mau…."

 ** _~Always Together~_**

Sial, sial, sial!

Pikir Naruto mengumpat sambil membanting pintu mobilnya yang telah terpakir rapi di garasi mansion Namikaze. Hari sudah malam ketika sang bungsu Namikaze ini sampai di istana nya. Sambil berjalan pelan memasuki rumah, dengan tangan kanan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana, dan tangan kirinya yang mencangklong tas, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian sore yang diawali dengan insiden tabrakan sepeda itu.

Si Kepala Pinky itu berniat membunuhku!

Umpatnya lagi. Gadis itu memang benar-benar ajaib! Saat menyakan apa yang diinginkan oleh Sakura dari Naruto sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban, ia tidak menjawab uang, atau boneka, atau apalah yang menyangkut dengan perempuan. Tapi menjawab bahawa ia menginginkan Naruto….

Menjadi sparring partner Karate gadis itu ! Dengan syarat TAK BOLEH MELAWAN! Kutekankan sekali lagi TAK BOLEH MELAWAN! Kalau melanggar syarat tersebut, Sakura mengancam akan mengadukan Naruto pada orang tua anak-anak yang sering di cekoki Naruto dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan yang tak bergizi.

' _Biar kau di gantung sekalian…!'_ masih terngiang dengan jelas perkataan sadis gadis beriris emerald itu.

Alhasil, mau tidak mau, Naruto harus menuruti apa kata Sakura. Sekarang lengan kirinya merasakan nyeri, tak seberapa sih, tapi tetap saja nyeri.

Seumur hidup Naruto, tak pernah ia mendapati permintaan aneh, konyol, tapi secara bersamaan mengancam nyawa seperti itu. Gadis itu memang benar-benar.

"Tadaima…" salam Naruto sambil membuka pintu berukuran raksasa di depannya, tak ada jawaban. Hening. Sampai sebuah suara baritone yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto menjawab salam tersebut.

"Yo, Otouto, sudah pulang?"

 ** _TBC_**

Alhamdulillah, chapter 2 UP! Gimana readers, udah terjawab kan, pertanyaan kalian di chapter dua ini. Anak-anak yang bersama Sakura itu hanyalah OC selingan yang aku ciptakan sendiri, hehehehe…. Well memang di fic ini aku buat Sakura jadi gadis yang tomboy dan agak cerewet, biar lebih sinkron dengan karakter Naru yang kubuat charming, dan agak calm…. Mengenai publish, sebenarnya aku udah rencana untuk publish chapter dua dua hari setelah chapter satu publis dan membuat deadline biar ceritanya cepat jadi dan sesuai dengan rencana, tapi ternyata ada kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi… **#kokCurhat** **#plak #abaikan**. Tapi akhirnya bisa publish juga…. Mungkin itu doang seputar chapter dua ini….waktu publish tetap tidak terduga ya, jadi tetap tungguin aja…

Tapi terimakasih karena sudah mampir dan membaca ya juga me review fanfic aku, saran dan kritik yang membangun selalu aku tunggu di kotak **REVIEW** , mau flame? Boleh… asal pake bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar dan **GAK BOLEH ANNON….** Oh iya, sampai lupa

 **Special thanks for**

Uzumaki Haris| Noshy Boy| Agusgnw72| Mine Engineer| Realpus D naruto| putra uzumaki| Okteri Aditya S| Silverberg Norn| minami1990|Atma8248

Mungkin sekian dulu ya ^^

Salam manis

 **Harunatsu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review chapter dua :**

Mine Engineer : siip dah, thanks dah mau baca ya….

KozukiShin : iya, soalnya smpat buntu mau bikin fic apa, jdi pke BBF sbgai inspirasinya…

Balay67 : iya ini udh lnjut, trims udh mau bca…

Uzumaki Haris : iya, ini lanjutannya, trims dh mau bca…

Okteri Aditya S : iya, ini dh lnjut kok, trims dh mau baca dan trus ikutin ya…

Ara dipa : iya, ini dh lnjut, thanks udh mau bca…

Realpus D naruto : ini dh next, arigato dh mau bca…

Naku Naomi Kaze : wah suka ya, thanks udh mau bca ya, ini udh lnjut kok…

SR not Author : ini dh lnjut, thanks dh mau bca…

Geki Uzumaki : iya, ini chp 3 nya dh update, trims dh mau bca ya…

Ae Hatake : yah emng begitu J trims dh mau bca ya…

Ryutocchi : iya, ini dh update, trims dh mau bca…

Shinn Kazumiya : trims atas pujian dan suntikan semangatnya senpai #ngarep, trims juga dh mau bca ya….

Firdaus minato : ini emng msih proses, jdi momen NaruSakunya belum terlalu keliatan J btw, thanks dh mau bca…

Harukaze Kenjou : iya ini dh lanjut, thanks dh mau bca ya…

Matryoshka04 : doumo arigato senpai, iya emng klo diliat lg, penjbran latar blkng tokohnya rada lebay, next story bkal aku baikin, typonya juga, thanks atas koreksinya ya senpai, thanks jg dh mau bca…

Annonymous : ini udh lnjut, trims dah mau baca….

 **A/N : Tolong jangan panggil aku senpai dong, panggil aja Haru, biar lebih akrab, hehe… oke, ini lah kelanjutannya, Chek This Out.!**

 **Always Together**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Naruto tak pernah menyangka, hidupnya akan berubah hanya karena seorang gadis manis sederhana, dan parahnya pertemuannya di awali dengan kecelakaan sepeda?

 **Main pair :** NaruSaku always and forever

 **WARNING :** Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, gak pinter bikin summary. Judul gak nyambung, cerita yang semakin gak nyambung. Dan serentet kesalahan lainnya.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita sebelumnya….**

Seumur hidup Naruto, tak pernah ia mendapati permintaan aneh, konyol, tapi secara bersamaan mengancam nyawa seperti itu. Gadis itu memang benar-benar.

"Tadaima…" salam Naruto pelan sambil membuka pintu berukuran raksasa di depannya, tak ada jawaban. Hening. Naruto sih tak heran, karena volume suaranya sekarang mungkin bisa disamakan dengan suara ulat yang sedang makan (?) Terlalu pelan, mana bisa ada yang dengar ? Tapi akhirnya sebuah suara baritone yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto menjawab salam tersebut.

"Yo, Otouto, sudah pulang?"

 ** _~Always Together~_**

Dari arah dapur muncul sosok pemuda berambut spike pirang sama seperti Naruto namun beriris violet. Ia mengenakan T-shirt berwarna putih dan boxer abu-abu, tangan kanannya melambai sementara tangan kirinya tersimpan di saku boxernya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai

Naruto terbelalak kaget, setelah sebelumnya ia mematung di tempat, pemuda pirang itu langsung berlari keluar lagi dan menatap garasi dari teras. Terlihat Lykan Hypersport berwarna biru laut miliknya, sebuah Honda Jazz RS v-Itec berwarna hitam milik ayahnya, Marcedes Benz berwarna caramel milik ibunya dan sebuah Ferrari merah milik...

Kakaknya, Namikaze Menma!

Seketika lutut Naruto lemas.

'Oh tidak, iblis pengganggu itu kembali…!'

Naruto kembali ke dalam dan menunjuk Menma yang masih betah berdiri disana sambil terus tersenyum menyeringai.

"K-kau, kenapa sudah kembali?" tudingnya, Menma langsung mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari saku, menunduk dan mengambil napas dalam, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Naruto berdiri. Naruto langsung memasang sikap waspada.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" cicit Naruto, kakaknya ini benar-benar harus diwaspadai. Ia sering bertindak tak terduga yang ujung-ujungnya pasti berakhir dengan ter bully nya Naruto.

Masih segar diingatan pemuda pirang yang baru saja pulang itu, saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Dengan teganya Menma mengikat Naruto pada sebuah kursi lalu mendandani Naruto seperti seorang perempuan. Dan parahnya, ia memotretnya lalu menyebarkan foto laknat itu ke akun pribadi miliknya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat Menma menyentuh pundak Naruto. Ia menghela napas lalu…

BUGHH…

"ITTAI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA-ANIKI?!" Naruto mengaduh kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya yang serasa ditumbuhi sesuatu. Menma lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sambil berkacak pinggang ia menatap Naruto.

"SETELAH DUA TAHUN TAK BERTEMU, BUKANNYA MENYAMBUTKU DENGAN BAIK, MALAH BERKATA TIDAK SOPAN SAMBIL MENUDINGKAN TELUNJUKMU ITU. DASAR ADIK TIDAK TAHU DIRI! PERGI KE LAUT SAJA SANA!" teriakkan Menma menggelegar, suaranya memenuhi udara. Membuat beberapa pelayan dan bahkan kedua orang tua mereka yang berada di dapur jadi mendatangai sumber keributan. Naruto hanya mematung sambil terus mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Sekedar informasi, terakhir Menma dan Naruto bertemu adalah saat acara kelulusan Naruto di SMP sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, setelah itu Menma kembali ke Inggris dan menyelesaikan pendidikan S2 nya. Sekarang ia menetap di Jepang dan di calonkan Minato untuk memimpin salah satu cabang perusahaannya yang ada di Konoha.

'Waduh, sekarang ia jadi monster' batin Naruto ciut.

"Ya ampun, ada apa ini? Menma, Naruto, ada apa dengan kalian?" Minato dan Kushina menghampiri dua jagoannya itu.

"Kaa-san, Too-san, aniki gila itu memukul kepalaku…" lapor Naruto manja sambil mengamit lengan ibunya. Terkadang Naruto memang bersikap kekanak-kanakan, tapi tentu saja hanya di depan keluarga dan orang terdekatnya saja. Sambil terus mengelus kepala anak bungsunya, Kushina melayangkan pelototan pada sang pelaku pemukulan.

"Ne, Menma-kun, kenapa kau memukul kepala adikmu sendiri?" tanya sang ibu, Menma hanya bisa tercengang tak elit, tatapannya menangkap seringaian sang adik.

Sumpah demi apapun, kalau Menma itu seorang sutradara, ia akan mengontrak Naruto untuk menjadi aktor, adik semata wayangnya itu pintar sekali berakting.

'Kurang ajar…' umpat pemuda itu.

Hei Menma, kau tak sadar ya, kalian kan sebelas dua belas.

Sepertinya pribahasa 'Darah lebih kental daripada air' masih berlaku disini.

"Yaaa, kami kan sudah dua tahun tak bertemu, jadi kami hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri saja kok, iya kan Otouto! Wah, kau sudah lebih tinggi dariku ya, Otouto…" kilah Menma sambil menarik Naruto yang masih menempel pada Kushina, lalu mengacak-acak surai pirang otouto kesayangannya itu.

"Ck, kau memang tak pernah berubah…" desis Naruto sambil melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada sang kakak, Menma hanya tertawa canggung.

"Hah, baiklah, kalau begitu, Naruto, cepat bersihkan dirimu dan segera turun makan malam ya…" ucap Kushina, Naruto hanya mengangguk, tapi belum dua langkah Naruto berjalan, Minato yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tunggu…"

Pria paruh baya itu lalu mendekati Naruto dan menyibak poni putra bungsunya perlahan. Terlihat sebuah plaster 'imut' bertengger disana.

"Kenapa dengan keningmu, Naruto?" tanya Minato penuh selidik. Naruto hanya gelagapan dan langsung menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya.

"Ti-ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit tergores, ahaha…" jawabnya.

'Gawat, kalau sampai baka-aniki itu melihat benda laknat ini, habislah. Pinky sialan! Dia berniat mengerjaiku…' batin pemuda itu mengumpat.

"Kau berkelahi, ya?" tanya Kushina.

"Hah~? Berkelahi? Tidak, aku tak pernah berkelahi…" elak Naruto.

"Lalu?" tanya Menma, Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"Ada seorang gadis yang menabrakku dengan sepeda, lalu ia berniat tanggung jawab dengan mengobatiku…" jelas Naruto, wajah-wajah intimidasi di sana seketika berubah menjadi bening.

"Wuahh! Naru-kun sudah punya pacar ya, sekali-kali bawa ke rumah ya Naru-kun, Kaa-san ingin berkenalan dengan calon menantu!" seru Kushina senang, di sampingnya Minato hanya mengangguk setuju. Naruto tercengang. Calon menantu? Yang benar saja?!

"Hah, dia bukan pacarku ibu, kami baru saja bertemu tadi…." Jawab Naruto.

"Hmm… sou ka… ya sudahlah, ibu kira dia pacarmu….. cepat bersihkan dirimu, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam…" Kushina menepuk kepala Naruto, yang hanya dibalas senyum, pemuda pirang itu pun berlalu.

"Tak usah kecewa, Kaa-san, Too-san, setidaknya kita bisa lega karena sudah mengetahui sesuatu yang penting…." Suara Menma menghentikan langkah Naruto yang sudah menaiki tangga.

"Huh?" dengus Naruto.

"Sesuatu yang penting? Apa itu Menma-kun?" tanya Kushina. Menma tertawa dan perlahan berjalan menuju Naruto, anak sulung Namikaze ini berdiri di anak tangga setingkat diatas Naruto.

"Selama ini, kan kita tahu Naruto tak pernah melirik satu gadis pun, itu membuat kita khawatir kan…" lanjutnya semakin membuat kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin banyak.

"Ck, bicara yang benar baka-aniki, kami tak paham apa maksudmu?" ejek Naruto, Menma menyeringai lebar.

"Kalau Naruto sudah berkenalan dengan seorang gadis, itu berarti Naruto bukan….." Menma memutus lagi kalimatnya, semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Menma. Sementara si pelontar kalimat menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengambil posisi siap berlari.

"Itu berarti Naruto…"

.

.

.

"Bukan gay kan?"

"Eh?"

Lama hening menguasai suasana, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara barang dibanting, langkah berlari, dan teriakan-teriakan seperti 'baka-aniki gila' atau' aku akan membunuhmu'.

Wah, sepertinya malam ini, istana Namikaze ini akan ramai ya.

 ** _~Always Together~_**

"Haahh…"

Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil terus memandang langit yang biru cerah tanpa awan. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah, tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon sakura besar. Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura jatuh dan mendarat tepat di badan pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil bunganya dan menatapnya sesaat.

Musim semi masih akan datang bulan depan, tapi kenapa bunga sakura ini sudah tumbuh?

Iris biru Naruto menatap kelopak merah muda itu dan memutar-mutarnya, ia seketika teringat pada gadis yang menabraknya kemarin. Rambutnya pink, dengan mata hijau, bibir merah delima dan kulit seputih pualam. Pertama melihat, orang pasti akan terpana dan berpikiran bahwa ia gadis yang manis, baik, dan sangat feminim. Naruto pun begitu, tapi ternyata kenyataannya tidak seperti yang dibayangkan.

Rambutnya yang berwarna permen kapas itu tidak mencerminkan bahwa Sakura itu gadis yang manis dan feminim. Tidak! Sakura bahkan mungkin tidak punya sifat feminim sama sekali. Sifatnya mirip dengan Hulk yang sedang marah. Mata hijaunya yang meneduhkan itu selalu melancarkan tatapan tajam dan menusuk, bibirnya setajam silet.

Menurut Naruto, Sakura meninggalkan kesan pertama yang buruk namun mendebarkan disaat yang bersamaan. Gadis pinky itu begitu berbeda. Naruto tak pernah merasa seperti ini.

"Ah, ada apa denganku sih?" Naruto seketika tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Lebih baik aku ke ruang musik saja lah, kalau aku ke kelas, pasti akan penuh dengan manusia-manusia anarkis itu…." Gumamnya kemudian. Memang sekarang seluruh kelas sedang dalam jam kosong karena mendadak dewan komisaris sekolah mengadakan rapat. Naruto yang sudah tahu duluan informasi itu karena tak sengaja mendengar percakapan guru saat lewat depan kantor segera kabur ke taman belakang yang notabene memang selalu sepi.

Sementara di kelas Naruto, teman-temannya sedang berjuang keras keluar dari kerumunan yang didominasi para gadis.

"Heh! Rasakan!" ejek Naruto pelan saat melihat dari jauh keramaian di tingkat teratas gedung utara, ia lalu membuka pintu ruang musik dan berjalan menuju grand piano putih yang terletak di pojok depan ruangan. Ruang musik memang berada di gedung selatan.

Naruto membuka tutup piano itu perlahan, lalu menerawang sejenak. Memikirkan lagu apa yang ia ingin mainkan.

Tak berapa lama, sebuah lagu mengalun, lagu yang tak di kenal karena memang Naruto sendiri yang menciptakannya.

Iris biru Naruto terpejam, ia menekan tuts-tust piano dengan lancar dan dari wajahnya terlihat bahawa ia sangat menikmati. Bahkan suara pintu di buka pun tak mengusik konsentrasinya. Seseorang masuk lalu duduk di bangku piano samping Naruto.

Ia menatap wajah Naruto dalam, memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu menikmati permainannya.

Naruto mengakhiri permainannya, ia perlahan membuka mata.

"WUAH! SUGOI! PERMAINANMU MENGAGUMKAN SEPERTI BIASA! HEI! MAINKAN SATU LAGU LAGI!"

Suara teriakan cempreng dan tepukan tangan langsung menyerang pendengaran Naruto, ia terkejut setengah mati lalu terjatuh dari kursi saat tahu siapa yang duduk disebelahnya tanpa permisi.

Dia, Si Pinky yang beberapa saat menguasai benaknya!

Haruno Sakura!

"K-kau! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Naruto menudingkan telunjuknya pada Sakura, gadis gulali itu hanya mendengus pelan lalu menepis tangan Naruto.

"Ck, apa tak boleh aku berada di sekolahku sendiri, dasar bodoh!" cibir Sakura lalu mengulurkan tangannya, Naruto yang masih terserang shock hanya menatap tangan itu sebentar lalu menyambutnya. Pemuda pirang itu pun duduk lagi di kursi piano tersebut.

"Sekolahmu?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menatap Sakura yang menghela napas.

"Haaaahh, kau ini pengidap tunanetra apa pura-pura tak melihat sih, lihatlah aku pakai seragam apa?! Masa begitu saja harus kau tanyakan berulang-ulang?" balas Sakura sambil memperlihatkan logo KHIS yang tersemat di dada kiri jas hitam nya.

Naruto menatap logo itu dan ganti menatap Sakura berulang-ulang dengan wajah bingung. Sakura yang diperhatikan seperti itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya gugup.

"A-apa, apa yang kau lakukan, pirang?" dibanding menjawab,Naruto memilih hanya menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?" tanya Naruto. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau itu kan seorang 'pangeran', tentu sangat merepotkan kalau kau harus memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarmu, iya, kan?" sahut Sakura. Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban gadis itu yang jelas-jelas sedang menyindirnya.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau sajalah…" balas Naruto, lama mereka terdiam, hanya terdengar suara tuts piano yang ditekan sembarang oleh Naruto, namun Sakura yang memang tak suka suasana hening memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Hei, bisa kau mainkan lagi, lagu yang tadi, aku menyukainya…." Naruto tersentak lalu menatap Sakura yang tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus. Mata Naruto menyipit.

"Kau menyukainya? Memangnya kau pernah mendengar nya sebelum ini? Orang yang baru mendengarnya sekali tak mungkin langsung menyukainya, komposisi nada di lagu ini sengaja ku buat berantakan…" jelas Naruto, lalu menatap Sakura curiga dan menurunkan tutup piano di depannya.

TAKK..

"Jangan-jangan kau berkata seperti ini hanya untuk menarik perhatianku ya…?" tuding Naruto cepat, Sakura tercengang.

"Hah? Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran, Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

"Ck! Tak usah beralasan, perlakuan sok manismu kemarin itu juga salah satu trik mu kan?" tuding Naruto lagi, mulut Sakura semakin lebar.

'Jadi Si Pirang ini menganggapku sebagai pencari perhatian, kurang ajar! Lihat saja, akan kubuat kau menyesal, Shannarooo!' inner Sakura murka

"Oh, jadi maksudmu, aku hanya mencari perhatianmu dengan berpura-pura baik padamu, BEGITU?!" hawa disekitar Sakura berubah jadi pekat, di mata Naruto dia berubah menjadi Hulk. Seketika keberanian Naruto menciut.

"E-etto, ta-tapi memang beb-benar kan?" cicit Naruto, Sakura hanya diam lalu berdiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, bersiap melayangkan pukulan untuk makhluk pirang di sebelahnya.

"Ka-kau mau apa? " tanya Naruto lagi. Sakura menampakkan seriangaiannya, sebuah seriangaian kejam.

'Hiii! Menakutkan!' batin Naruto.

"Memberimu hadiah, tuan Pirang, khekhekhe…."

BLETAK!

"'ITTAI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PINKY?" teriak Naruto setelah mendapat pukulan dari Sakura, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan serasa di tumbuhi sesuatu. Sakura hanya menghela napas lalu kembali duduk di samping Naruto.

"Salah sendiri, kau duluan yang cari perkara. Aku kan mengatakan yang sejujurnya…" ujar Sakura. Naruto mendengus.

"Huh! Sakit tahu!" omelnya, Sakura tertawa geli.

"Iya-iya, aku minta maaf Naruto…" sahut gadis itu, Naruto hanya diam.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya, kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto kemudian, Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel flip nya.

"Sebenarnya…." Sahut Sakura sambil menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya, ia kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu di atas piano, tak lama mengalun sebuah lagu yang sama seperti yang barusan Naruto mainkan.

"Ini kan, lagu yang tadi aku mainkan…" ujar Naruto, Sakura mengangguk.

"Yah, minggu lalu, saat akan mengumpulkan tugas, aku tak sengaja mendengar ada seseorang bermain piano di sini, aku mampir sebentar dan melihat, ternyata itu kau…" cerita Sakura. Ia kemudian melanjutkan.

"Karena aku suka instrument piano, jadi aku rekam saja. Awalnya memang aku pikir lagumu berantakan, tapi setelah ku putar dan ku dengarkan berulang-ulang, aku jadi merasa nyaman dan menyukai lagu itu…" Naruto terhenyak mendengar penuturan Sakura, pujian itu untuknya. Pujian yang terdengar tulus dan tidak menyembunyikan maksud tertentu. Pipi Naruto seketika merona, ini pertama kali ada yang memuji lagunya dengan tulus.

"Dan tadi aku mendengar lagi ada bermain, jadi langsung saja aku hampiri…" ujar Sakura lagi, Naruto tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, ya…" ucap Naruto, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan, lalu mengernyit.

"Untuk?"

"Pujianmu…" jawab Naruto.

"Kapan aku memujimu, aku kan memuji lagumu…" sahut Sakura, Naruto menoyor pelan kepala Sakura.

"Lupakan sajalah! Susah sekali bicara denganmu yang menyebalkan ini!" umpat Naruto, Sakura tertawa.

"Iya-iya sama-sama Naruto…" balas gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Well, aku tak menyangka, gadis monster sepertimu menyukai musik instrument…" Sakura melotot.

"Kau mau dapat hadiah lagi Namikaze-san? Tenang saja, bahkan kali ini ku beri bonus dua!" ujar Sakura menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto, pemuda itu tertawa canggung dan segera menurunkan kepalan tangan itu. Sudah jera ia menggoda gadis itu, kejadian di taman kemarin sudah memberikan kenangan buruk dalam ingatannya, kali ini ia tak mau lagi.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud…"

"Oh ya, saat bertemu di taman sakura kemarin, kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau dari sekolah lain?" tanya Naruto lagi mengalihkan topik.

"Well, sekali-kali mengerjai orang 'terkenal' seperti kau ini, tak apa kan, lagi pula kau tak mengenalku, rasanya menyenangkan tahu… hihi…" jawab Sakura, Naruto mendengus lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau dari kelas mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku dari kelas 2-B…" jawab Sakura, Naruto mengangguk, lalu terbelalak seakan ingat sesuatu.

"Eh?! Itu kan kelasnya Shion dan pengikutnya, memangnya kau tahan sekelas dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau kenal dengan mereka, ya? Ku kira kau tidak tertarik memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarmu…" seru Sakura.

"Tentu saja kami kenal mereka, Shion, Karin dan yang lainnya itu paling sering mendatangi kelas kami, padahal berkali-kali Hinata mengancam akan menghajar mereka kalau berani menampakkan batang hidung mereka lagi, tapi tetap saja. Terutama Shion. Nenek Sihir gila itu sering sekali menempel padaku seperti perangko. Ugh! Membahas mereka membuat perutku mual!" Naruto merebahkan kepalanya ke atas grand piano putih itu. Sakura tertawa mendengar keluhan panjang Naruto, gadis itu lalu menepuk punggung Naruto beberapa kali.

"Hehehe… sabar saja ya Naruto. Yah, sebenarnya menjengkelkan juga sekelas dengan mereka, Karin, Shion, dan kawan-kawannya itu sering bertindak semena-mena pada siswa lain, bahkan aku yang tak pernah melakukan sesuatu pun pernah merasakan bagaimana dingin dan menjijikannya disiram air es bercampur lumpur…" tutur Sakura, Naruto terkejut.

"Kau juga ikut kena?" tanyanya, Sakura mengangguk lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memasukannya ke saku jas miliknya.

"Yah, kalau aku seperti kau sih, mudah saja menangani mereka, aku sudah sabuk hitam karate, tapi sayangnya aku hanya gadis biasa dan hanya bisa diam, lagi pula aku masuk ke KIHS ini dengan beasiswa, kalau aku berani berbuat macam-macam, beasiswaku bisa dicabut dan tamatlah…." Ujar Sakura.

"Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, sekarang aku masih bisa tenang karena mereka belum melancarka aksinya padaku lagi…." gadis itu tersenyum, Naruto terpaku melihat senyuman Sakura. Gadis ini gadis yang kuat. Cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang lembut didalam namun urakan di luar.

KRIING…

 _'Perhatian kepada seluruh siswa Konoha International High School, agar segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing.'_

"Wah, sudah bel, aku pergi ke kelas dulu, ya, kau juga harus cepat ke kelas. Jaa ne!" Sakura segera berlari keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu Naruto dan melambai. Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu membalas lambaian Sakura. Pemuda itu melamun sesaat, dan senyumannya mengembang lagi.

Mulai hari ini ia sudah memutuskan.

Sakura adalah salah satu orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Jaa ne, Sakura-…."

"…chan"

 ** _~Always Together~_**

"Tadaimaa…!" seru Sakura riang sambil membuka pintu rumah kecilnya.

"Okaeri Saku-chan…" terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur, tak lama muncul seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih berparas cantik menggunakan apron merah yang warnanya agak memudar. Senyum keibuan terpatri di wajahnya, menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

Sakura segera menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya.

"Wah, baunya enak sekali! Kaa-san masak apa hari ini?" tanyanya pada wanita yang di panggilnya 'kaa-san' itu setelah melepas pelukan. Haruno Mebuki, tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan anak semata wayangnya.

"Kare special yang kaa-san masak untuk Saku-chan…" jawab Mebuki sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sakura yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kare?! Wah, pasti enak! Kalau begitu Saku ganti baju dulu ya Kaa-san, setelah ini kita makan siang bersama!" seru Sakura sambil berlari menuju kamarnya, beberapa kali gadis itu hampir menabrak perabot rumah karena saking semangatnya. Mebuki yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Beginilah kehidupan seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu sudah ditinggal ayahnya sejak umur lima tahun. Haruno Kizashi, sang ayah, meninggal karena penyakit Leukemia yang sudah stadium akhir. Selama itu, Sakura dan Mebuki hanya tinggal berdua di rumah sederhana yang berada di komplek perumahan pinggir kota Konoha.

Dulu Mebuki adalah seorang koki di salah satu restoran yang cukup terkenal di kota Konoha, namun semakin bertambah umurnya, tubuhnya mulai lelah, ia juga sering sakit, akhirnya Sakura melarang Mebuki untuk bekerja sebagai koki lagi. Di rumah, Mebuki mencari uang dengan membuat bunga-bunga dari plastik atau membuat rajutan yang kemudian dijual.

Sakura yang sangat menyayangi ibunya juga tak mau ibunya hanya berjuang sendiri. Ia mencoba mencari pekerjaan dan akhirnya menjadi pelayan di Ichiraku Ramen, kedai ramen terkenal di kota Konoha. Ia bekerja part time, setiap pulang sekolah ia akan langsung pergi ke kedai dan bekerja sampai pukul sembilan malam.

Dengan keadaan yang sangat sederhana seperti itu, tentu tak mungkin Sakura bisa bersekolah di KHIS, yang notabene adalah sebuah sekolah super elit yang hanya kaum borjuis bisa masuk ke sana. Namun karena kecerdasan otaknya, akhirnya ia mendapat beasiswa dan berhasil menduduki peringkat ke tiga sekolah setelah si jenius Nara Shikamaru, dan si pangeran es Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itadaikimasu!"

Seru Sakura nyaring, dengan lahap ia memakan kare buatan ibunya. Mebuki tertawa geli.

"Pelan-pelan Saku-chan, nanti tersedak…" tegur Mebuki halus. Sakura menoleh menatap ibunya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia menelan makanan itu bulat-bulat dan menjawab sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Ak- uhukk! Uhukk! A-aku teralu lapar ibu… uhuk! UHUKK!" Mebuki langsung mengambilkan segelas air lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Ugh, terimakasih kaa-san…" balas Sakura, lalu melanjutkan makan lagi.

"Oh ya Saku-chan, kau tidak pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen?" tanya Mebuki, Sakura tersenyum.

"Paman Teuchi dan Ayame nee, sedang pergi ke Suna untuk mengunjungi keluarga mereka yang sakit, jadi kedai tutup, tapi besok pasti sudah buka lagi kok Kaa-san…" jawab Sakura sambil menyengir lebar.

"Hah, untunglah ada hari libur untukmu Saku-chan, kaa-san lihat kau sibuk sekali, kaa-san khawatir nanti malah kau sakit karena kelelahan…" ujar Mebuki sambil mengelus kepala pink Sakura.

"Tenang saja Kaa-san, anak perempuanmu ini punya tenaga yang kuat kok, yang harusnya banyak berstirahat itu kaa-san, jangan terlalu lelah dan terlalu banyak bekerja…." balas Sakura sambil memegang tangan ibunya. Liquid bening menetes dari mata Mebuki melihat perhatian Sakura.

"Se-seandainya too-san mu masih ada Saku-chan, tak mungkin keadaannya seperti ini, maafkan kaa-san…" isak Mebuki, dengan perlahan Sakura membersihkan air mata itu.

"Jangan menangis kaa-san, jangan minta maaf pada Saku, Saku ikhlas kok melakukan ini semua, too-san pergi itu sudah kehendak Kami-sama, kita tak bisa terus meratapinya…" ucap Sakura, Mebuki langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Kaa-san sayang padamu, Nak… Kaa-san sayang padamu…"

"Saku juga sayang pada Kaa-san…."

Begitulah, setiap hari ada saja keadaan dimana mereka berdua harus menumpahkan kesedihan mereka. Hanya tinggal berdua disebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana, siapapun pasti akan menolak jika dari awal sudah tahu itu yang akan mereka hadapi.

Namun, bersedih terus menerus juga tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, yang harus dilakukan saat itu adalah bersemangat dan berusaha bangkit dari masalah dan rintangan yang sedang dihadapi. Bagi orang yang berusaha, Kami-sama pasti punya rancangan indah untuknya, kita semua sebagai manusia yang hina, tak tahu kapan hal itu akan datang, tak akan ada yang tahu. Tapi itu lah kehidupan. Akan lebih baik kalau kita bersabar dan menjalani dengan ikhlas haling dan rintang yang sedang dihadapi.

 ** _TBC_**

Alhamdulillah, chapter 3 is UP! Gimana readers? Makin bagus kah, atau malah makin jelek? Aku minta maaf ya, karena lambat update, soalnya aku lagi sibuk ini itu buat persiapan masuk ke sekolah baru, semntara pengumuman kelulusan masih tanggal 11 nanti **#hah?EmangHubungannyaApa? #plakk #abaikan** Fic ini memang sengaja kubuat alur lambat, jadi sabar-sabar aja ya yang baca…. Hehe…

Oh, ya, aku lupa ngucapin, **SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA RAMADHAN BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN** , semoga dengan kehadiran ramadhan, fic nya bisa cepat selesai dan gak ninggalin hutang... Mungkin itu aja seputar chapter 3 ini, untuk waktu publish tetap tak terduga, jadi terus ikutin aja…

Tapi terimakasih karena sudah mampir dan membaca ya juga me review fanfic aku, saran dan kritik yang membangun selalu aku tunggu di kotak **REVIEW** , mau flame? Boleh… asal pake bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar dan **GAK BOLEH ANNON….** Oh iya, sampai lupa

 **Special thanks for**

Uzumaki Haris| Noshy Boy| Agusgnw72| Mine Engineer| Realpus D naruto| putra uzumaki| Okteri Aditya S| Silverberg Norn| minami1990|Atma8248|KozukiShin|Ai –lea Narura| CrysteleXia| One Day and OneSong| balay67| Yukari Harukaze| Noshy Boy 3| Geki Uzumaki| firdaus minato| Matryoshka04

Mungkin sekian dulu ya ^^

Salam manis

 **Harunatsu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Balasan Review chapter tiga :**

Kaze : thanks dah mau baca ya, iya emang aku bkin santai biar gk trlalu menguras emosi ….

SR not AUTHOR : iya ini udh lanjut, thanks dah mau baca yaaa hehe…

Vanessa : Kita liat aja nnti ya, hehe, trims dh mau baca…

Uzunami168 : ini dh next, trims dah mau bca…

Ara dipa : makasih ya senpai atas pujiannya, kemaren smpt mikir jg mau d ksih jdul, tpi bingung, hehe, btw thnks dh mau bca ya…

Annonymous : well, kita liat ajj ya nnti, hehe, arigato dh mau bca…

Ryuusuke : ini dh diganti kok, makasih atas koreksinya, kalo ada lg, ngomong aja, thanks juga dh mau baca…

lora bozz Allus29 : wah iya, ini dh lnjut kok, thanks dh mau bca…

Annonymous 2 : ini dh update sambungannya, thanks dah mau baca…

 **A/N : Oke, ini lah kelanjutannya, Chek This Out.!**

 **Always Together**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Naruto tak pernah menyangka, hidupnya akan berubah hanya karena seorang gadis manis sederhana, dan parahnya pertemuannya di awali dengan kecelakaan sepeda?

 **Main pair :** NaruSaku always and forever

 **WARNING :** Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, gak pinter bikin summary. Judul gak nyambung, cerita yang semakin gak nyambung. Dan serentet kesalahan lainnya.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita sebelumnya….**

"Se-seandainya too-san mu masih ada Saku-chan, tak mungkin keadaannya seperti ini, maafkan kaa-san…" isak Mebuki, dengan perlahan Sakura membersihkan air mata itu.

"Jangan menangis kaa-san, jangan minta maaf pada Saku, Saku ikhlas kok melakukan ini semua, too-san pergi itu sudah kehendak Kami-sama, kita tak bisa terus meratapinya…" ucap Sakura, Mebuki langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Kaa-san sayang padamu, Nak… Kaa-san sayang padamu…"

"Saku juga sayang pada Kaa-san…."

 ** _~Always Together~_**

"Naru-kun, kau kenapa sih, senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi, Okaa-san jadi bingung melihatnya…" ujar Kushina sambil memberikan pasta buatannya pada Naruto lalu duduk disamping anak bungsunya itu. Saat ini ibu dan anak itu sedang menyantap makan malam bersama. Minato dan Menma barusan menelpon dan tak bisa ikut makan malam, mereka terlalu sibuk menangani persiapan untuk pengangkatan Menma sebagai Direktur utama yang baru.

"Tak ada kok Kaa-san, aku hanya sedikit senang…" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum pada ibunya, membuat Kushina semakin bingung.

"Boleh Kaa-san tahu, kenapa kau senang?" tanya Kushina, Naruto menerawang sebentar lalu bercerita tentang gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya kemarin.

"Namanya Sakura, penampilannya juga mirip dengan bunga sakura…." ujar Naruto lalu memakan pastanya, Kushina tersenyum.

"Heee, anak Kaa-san sedang jatuh cinta rupanya ya…." Kushina mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit tersedak, ia lalu meminum air putih yang disodorkan Kushina.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Kaa-san, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, aku saja baru mengenalnya kemarin…" sahut Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, cemberut. Kushina tersenyum lagi.

"Hoo, cinta pandangan pertama ya, romantis sekali…" ucap Kushina.

"Bukan begitu Kaa-san, menyebalkan…." balas Naruto, Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, jadi bagaimana Sakura-chan itu?" tanya Kushina, Naruto meletakkan garpunya lalu mulai bercerita.

"Dia punya rambut panjang merah muda sama seperti warna bunga sakura, iris matanya berwarna hijau, kalau Kaa-san melihat matanya pasti Kaa-san akan merasa seperti sedang berada di dalam hutan rimbun yang teduh…."

"Tapi kepribadiannya benar-benar membuatku naik darah! Pertama bertemu, dia bahkan mengataiku bodoh dan payah, tak ada sifat feminim sama sekali, dia meninggalkan kesan yang buruk…"

"Tapi ia peduli Kaa-san, yang menempelkan plaster luka kemarin juga dia. Ternyata ia satu sekolah denganku, dan saat pertemuan kedua kami di ruang musik sekolah, ia memuji lagu yang kuciptakan. Pujiannya tulus, tak seperti para gadis yang menyembunyikan sesuatu…."

"Ia gadis yang sederhana, masuk ke KHIS saja dengan beasiswa, ia juga seorang karateka, dan sudah tingkat sabuk hitam…." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar, Kushina hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tapi Kaa-san, padahal kami baru saja bertemu, tapi rasanya, aku ingin sekali menjadi orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya, melindunginya, menjadi sahabatnya, aku tak tahu kenapa Kaa-san…" ungkap Naruto. Kushina tersenyum lalu mengusap puncak kepala anak bungsunya itu.

"Walaupun kau sudah kelas dua SMA, tapi sepertinya kau masih tak paham dengan hal-hal seperti itu, ya…."

"Tadi kau bilang kalian baru saja bertemu kan, tapi kaa-san lihat kau sepertinya sangat mengenal kepribadiannya ya…" ucap Kushina, wanita berambut merah itu lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kaa-san juga tak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini, Naru-kun tahulah, kaa-san ini bukan tipe wanita yang romantis, jadi tak paham dengan hal yang berbau cinta…" Kushina terkekeh.

"Tapi, saran kaa-san, Naru-kun jalani saja apa yang ingin Naru-kun lakukan, ikuti saja kemana hati Naru-kun pergi, kita tak akan pernah tahu kalau tak mencoba, kan…"

Naruto tersenyum, sekarang ia benar-benar yakin.

Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Ia akan mengejar Sakura.

Gadis musim seminya itu.

 ** _~Always Together~_**

"Oi, Kiba! Kau tahu Naruto kemana, semenjak bel masuk pelajaran jam kedua tadi ia tiba-tiba menghilang…" tanya Gaara pada Kiba yang sedang asyik memakan keripik kentangnya. Saat ini tujuh orang the most wanted sedang asyik menikmati makan siang di atas atap, tanpa Naruto tentunya.

"Entahlah, ia bilang ia ada urusan, mengintai seseorang…" jawab Kiba cuek, Gaara terperangah. Mengintai ? Itu sama sekali bukan style seorang Naruto.

"Mengintai? Menguntit maksudmu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Well, mungkin semacam itulah…" jawab Kiba lagi.

"Tak seperti biasanya, kau tahu siapa yang dintainya Kiba?" sambil menyuapi Shikamaru bento buatannya, Ino bertanya.

"Seorang gadis mungkin, sejak kemarin ku perhatikan, ia terlihat seperti habis memenangkan lotere besar, senyum sendiri, dan terkadang terkikik geli…" jawab Kiba, ia lalu mencomot kentang goreng milik Tenten yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu?!" seru Tenten tak terima, Kiba mendengus.

"Ya ampun, cuma satu buah kau protes? Dasar pelit!" umpat Kiba. Tenten langsung membuka mulutnya hendak melontarkan kalimat balasan, tapi keburu di putus oleh Kiba.

"Apa? Kau mau melapor pada Neji? Dasar manja…." Tenten langsung membungkam mulutnya.

"Si dobe itu sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta…" celetuk Sasuke mengabaikan pertengkaran Tenten dan Kiba, ia lalu mengambil sebuah sushi yang ada di kotak bento Hinata.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu… Si baka-Naru itu terlalu lama menjomblo, kasihan aku melihatnya, mendokusai…" sahut Shikamaru, Ino mengernyit.

"Heee, sejak kapan kau jadi peduli begini, Shika-kun?" dibanding menjawab, Shikamaru lebih memilih menoyor pelan kepala Ino.

"Aduh, kenapa kau ini?" protes Ino.

"Hah, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa gadis itu, beruntung sekali ya dia, ingin sekali aku berkenalan dengannya…" ucap Hinata sambil menerawang.

"Tenang saja, cepat atau lambat, Naruto pasti akan langsung mengenalkannya pada kita, kami berdua yang sudah bersama dengannya sejak kecil ini sudah hafal betul sifat Naruto seperti apa, iya kan, Sasuke?" ucap Gaara lalu melirik Sasuke yang menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Hn…"

"Kita seperti orang tuanya saja ya…" celetuk Tenten, semua mengangguk kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

KRIIIINNGGG….

Dan bel masuk pelajaran terakhir akhirnya berbunyi, tujuh orang itu lalu turun dari atap dan masuk ke kelas mereka.

 ** _~Always Together~_**

"Hmmppt Hahahaha, dia lucu sekali, hahaha…." Naruto terkikik lagi didalam mobilnya yang ikut bergerak karena guncangan tubuh yang ia buat.

Ya ini lah yang dimaksud mengintai tadi, pemuda pirang itu sangat penasaran dengan kelakuan Sakura dan akhirnya dari bel pelajaran kedua sampai saat ini asyik mengikuti dan memperhatikan Sakura, si pinky yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu itu. Dari Sakura pergi ke kantin, ke taman, ke kantor guru, ke sekertariat, ke auditorium, ke aula, sampai sekarang ia pulang sekolah. Naruto selalu mengikuti kemana pun gadis itu pergi, pemuda itu mengambil tempat yang sekiranya tersembunyi namun dapat memperlihatkan sosok Sakura dengan jelas.

Saat ini Naruto sedang memperhatikan dari dalam mobil yang terpakir tak jauh dari tempat Sakura sekarang, Naruto sengaja meminjam mobil ibunya, agar gadis musim semi itu tak mengenalinya.

Sementara si mata-mata asyik terkikik, si objek pengintaian sedang bingung sendiri di pinggir jalan,rantai sepeda merah mudanya tiba-tiba putus, padahal ia ada janji dengan anak-anak di taman sakura siang ini setelah pulang sekolah, paman Teuchi memberinya hari libur sehari, itu tak mungkin disia-siakan Sakura. Tapi malah sekarang sepedanya yang tak mau diajak kompromi

Sakura mengusap pelipisnya yang mulai dibanjiri keringat. Matahari sedang terik-teriknya sekarang. Dan sama sekali tak ada pohon di sekitar situ. Padahal musim dingin baru saja berlalu. Itu membuat kekesalan yang ada dadanya bertambah. Tak ada orang yang lewat pula, ingin menghubungi Sora, temannya bekerja di Ichiraku Ramen, tapi pasti sekarang kedai sedang ramai-ramainya, dan Sora pastinya sibuk bukan main. Ayame nee apa lagi. Anak paman Teuchi itu pasti juga sedang sibuk membuat ramen pesanan pembeli. Mau dibawa ke bengkel, tapi bengkel terdekat sekitar satu kilometer dari tempat ia sekarang. Bisa pingsan di tengah jalan kalau Sakura sampai nekat menuntun sepedanya ke sana.

'Menghubungi siapa ya? Teman akrabku kan cuma Sora dan Ayame nee, masa iya menghubungi kaa-san, telpon rumah juga masih rusak…. Aduuhhh!'

Sakura terduduk di dekat sepedanya, lalu berdiri lagi, kemudian berjalan-jalan, dan menatap sepedanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Lalu berjalan-jalan lagi sambil menengok ke sana kemari, berharap ada yang mau suka rela menolongnya. Tapi, nihil. Tak ada seorang pun. Akhirnya ia menengadah menatap langit biru.

"Astaga, kenapa disaat seperti ini, musibah malah datang padaku, Kami-samaaaaaaa…." erang Sakura, ia menendang kaleng yang ada didekatnya, kaleng itu terpental lalu menghantam tembok di samping kaleng soda yang terpental itu pun berbalik menghantam dahi lebar si penendang.

PLETAK

"Ittai! Kaleng sialan! Aku kan menendangmu, kenapa kau malah yang melukai kepalaku!" umpat Sakura kesal sambil memegangi dahinya, sepertinya panas dan kesal membuat otaknya sedikit konslet, lihat! Sekarang ia mengomel pada kaleng.

"HUUUAHAHAHA…" dan Naruto tertawa lagi, dan kali ini lebih keras. Tingkah gadis itu lucu sekali. Naruto tak tahan untuk tak tertawa. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Pemuda pirang itu memperhatikan lagi. Sakura akhirnya melepas jasnya dan menutup kepalanya dengan jas itu. Panas matahari sedikit membuatnya pusing juga. Ia kemudian terduduk di dekat sepeda merah muda tersebut. Pasrah.

"Yosh…, saatnya dewa penyelamat menjalankan tugasnya…" gumam Naruto lalu memasang safety belt dan mulai menyalakan mobil. Ia menjalankan mobil itu lalu berhenti tepat di samping Sakura yang kebingungan. Gadis itu hanya terdiam melihat sebuah mobil tak dikenal berhenti di sampingnya. Si pemilik mobil menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Yo, Sakura-chan…" sapa Naruto, Sakura hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara bingung, heran, dan senang.

"Eh, Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini, dan…. kau ganti mobil lagi?" tanya Sakura yang masih duduk sambil menunjuk mobil yang dikendarai Naruto. Naruto tersenyum

"Well, aku dalam perjalanan pulang, tadi ada sedikit urusan di sekolah, ini mobil ibuku, mobilku tiba-tiba rusak dan tak bisa jalan, mungkin sekarang sedang diperbaiki…." Jawab Naruto, Sakura hanya ber-Oh ria.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau duduk di pinggir jalan begitu?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sakura menghela napas lalu berdiri dan membersihkan rok abu-abunya.

"Rantai sepedaku putus, padahal aku ada janji dengan anak-anak di taman sakura hari ini…" tuturnya lemas, Naruto tersenyum lalu melepas safety belt nya dan keluar dari mobil menghampiri Sakura. Ia bersandar di badan mobil tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku saja, cuaca sedang panas, dan tak mungkin kau menunggu disini terus, kan? Lagi pula aku juga ingin ke taman sakura, jadi sekalian saja…" tawar Naruto.

"Aku tak terima penolakan!" sambungnya lagi saat melihat Sakura membuka mulut ingin mengatakn sesuatu.

"Tapi sepedaku bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap sepedanya.

"Masukkan saja ke bagasi belakang, kita mampir sebentar ke bengkel dan pergi ke taman sakura, nanti pulang kau kuantar lagi untuk mengambil sepedamu? Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, Sakura terlihat berpikir.

"Hmmm….. baiklah, aku tak punya pilihan lain…" ujar Sakura lalu mengambil beberapa kantong plastik dan tas di sepedanya. Ia mengendong tas tersebut dan meletakkan plastic-plastik itu dalam mobil Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang, lalu mengangkat sepeda merah muda itu, sementara Sakura berlari ke belakang mobil membukakan bagasi. Naruto meletakkan sepeda itu dengan hati-hati lalu menutup bagasinya.

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat!"

 ** _~Always Together~_**

"Hei, lihat! Itu ada mobil keren datang!" seru seorang anak berambut coklat spike pada teman-temannya sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil yang baru saja parkir. Gerombolan anak-anak tersebut lalu memperhatikan mobil yang dimaksud. Mereka memiringkan kepala mereka. Heran.

Mobil itu sangat asing. Biasanya yang datang mobil berwarna biru laut atau sepeda berwarna pink. Kali ini mobilnya berwarna caramel.

Namun mata-mata mungil yang tadi memancarkan aura penasaran langsung berubah menjadi bening, senyum lebar mereka mengembang begitu tahu siapa yang ada dalam mobil itu.

"Hai anak-anak…" sapa Naruto setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. Ia menenteng beberapa kantong plastic berisi bento untuk anak-anak tersebut.

"NARUTO NII-CHAAAAN!" seru mereka riang, lalu menghampiri dan mengerubungi Naruto.

"Yo, apa kabar semua, lihat Nii-chan bawa apa…" ujar Naruto tak kalah riang sambil memperlihatkan kantong-kantong plastik yang ia bawa, ia lalu berjongkok untuk mesejajarkan tingginya dengan anak-anak itu.

"Wuah, kotak warna-warni! Apa itu bisa dimakan Nii-chan? Kalau bisa aku mau kotak yang warna ungu!" seru Ryuu.

"Aku mau yang biru!" Natsu ikut berteriak

"Aku juga mau yang pink, Nii-chan…" pekik Natsumi lantang. Naruto tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Ini bukan makanan, tapi di dalamnya ada makanan, kali ini makanannya bukan Nii-chan beli, tapi dimasak langsung ole "

"Hai, anak-anak, apa kabar…." Sakura tiba-tiba muncul disamping Naruto, gadis itu merunduk sambil mencubit pipi Akatsuchi yang berada di dekatnya.

"SAKURA NEE-SAN JUGA DATANG!" seru mereka lagi, Sakura tertawa.

"Nee-san kan sudah janji dengan kalian, jadi harus Nee-san tepati…" jawab Sakura lalu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Naruto tersenyum.

"Nah, yang memasak makanan ini adalah Sakura nee-san, jadi harus kalian habiskan ya…" ujar Naruto, Sakura tersenyum.

"Yap! Nee-san masak itu khusus untuk kalian…" anak-anak itu tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk.

"ARIGATO NEE-SAN, NII-CHAN…"

"Doita ne…" jawab Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan. Mereka saling tatap lalu tertawa bersama.

"Yosh! Nii-chan akan membagikannya untuk kalian, tapi dengan syarat, kalian harus antri dengan tertib, wakatta?" ucap Naruto

"HAI' NII-CHAN…" jawab mereka serempak lalu mulai membentuk deretan panjang. Naruto mulai membagikan kotak-kotak kecil bento tersebut. Ada sekitar sepuluh anak yang ada disana.

"PAS! Baiklah, kalian bisa langsung menikmatinya…" seru Sakura, anak-anak itu mulai berlarian mencari tempat makan. Ada yang dirumput, di bangku taman, dibawah pohon dan tempat yang lainnya.

Melihat keceriaan anak-anak itu, Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Mereka lucu ya…" gumam Sakura, Naruto yang masih berjongkok menoleh, menatap wajah gadis disampingnya itu. Ia lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah, karena mereka sedang asyik makan, bagaimana kalau kita cari sesuatu juga? Es krim misalnya…" tawar Naruto, wajah Sakura berubah sumringah.

"Baiklah! Ayo! Aku tahu tempat es krim lezat disini. Ayo! Ayo! Kau yang traktir ya!" Sakura mengoceh sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Ia menatap tangannya yang digenggam Sakura.

"Baiklah…" ujar Naruto, pemuda itu mengikuti kemana Sakura menariknya pergi.

SKIP

"Es krim rasa coklat papermint dan vanilla orange ya bibi…" ucap Sakura pada seorang wanita yang menjaga kedai es krim yang menjadi tempat Sakura dan Naruto sekarang.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya, Sakura…." ucap bibi itu, sambil menunggu, Sakura memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah duduk di kursi taman tak jauh dari kedai.

"Wah, pemuda yang duduk disana itu tampan sekali ya…." Ucap bibi penjual es krim pada Sakura.

"Eh? Itu…." Sakura yang sedang asyik melamun, terkejut mendengar perkataan si bibi.

"Dia pacarmu ya?" tanya si bibi sambil mengedipkan matanya jahil, pipi Sakura seketika merona.

"Pa-pacar, ahahaha… ma-mana mung-mungkin, kami saja baru bertemu ke-kemarin, a-ahahaha…" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa canggung. Bibi penjual es krim tertawa lalu memberikan dua cone es krim pada Sakura.

"Hai' kore…" ucap bibi itu. Sakura tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku jas.

"Sudah tidak usah, anggap saja sebagai hadiah untuk kalian berdua…" tolak bib penjual es krim halus, Sakura terkejut.

"Benarkah bibi, ini gratis, tapi dalam rangka apa bi?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil dua es krim itu, bibi penjual es krim tersenyum mengangguk lalu mengedipkan matanya lagi.

"Perayaan hari jadi untuk kalian berdua….."

BLUSH

"Ka-kami ti-tidak pacar-pacaran bi-bibi. De-demo arigato gozaimashita…" ucap Sakura malu dengan pipi yang merona lalu berjalan setengah berlari ke tempat Naruto, bibi penjual hanya tesenyum melihatnya.

Srluup….

"Ini…" sambil menikmati es krimnya, Sakura memberikan es krim vanilla orange pada Naruto.

"Oh, arigato…." balas Naruto sambil menerima es krim yang disodorkan Sakura. Ujung mata Naruto melirik gadis yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Ini gratis tahu…. " celetuk Sakura, Naruto menoleh.

"Oh ya? Bibi itu baik sekali, ya… Dalam rangka apa ia memberikan es krim ini ?" tanya Naruto

Sakura langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, mendadak ia teringat jawaban si bibi penjual es krim saat ia bertanya hal yang sama.

 _'Perayaan hari jadi untuk kalian berdua..'_

Seketika wajahnya memanas lagi. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

'Bodoh, kau ini kenapa Sakura?' sungutnya dalam hati, sementara Naruto hanya bingung melihat perubahan sikap Sakura. Pemuda itu sedikit mengguncang bahu gadis merah muda itu.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Eh!? Ah, iya.. kata bi-bibi itu, kita berdua adalah pengunjung ke sembilan puluh sembilan dan keseratus nya hari ini, jadi ia ingin merayakannya dengan memberikan es krim gratis…" jawab Sakura gugup.

"Oh…" balas Naruto, sementara Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Hei, Sakura-chan… kau mau ku kenalkan pada sahabat-sahabatku…?" tanya Naruto sejurus kemudian.

"Hah? Sahabat-sahabatmu? Maksudmu, anggota ? Tidak, tidak, mustahil…" tolak Sakura sambil memasang ekspresi terkejut, Naruto tertawa.

"Kau takut mereka tak menyukaimu ya?" tebak Naruto melihat ekpresi terkejut Sakura yang terlalu menggemaskan.

'Dia manis sekali…' batin Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kau ini bagaimana, masa begitu saja tak tahu…" sungut Sakura.

"Tenang, mereka itu orang yang baik, mereka bukan jenis yang suka menindas seperti Shion dan kawan-kawan…" jawab Naruto tersenyum lalu melahap cone es krim nya hingga habis.

Jiits..

Sakura menyipitkan matanya sambil mengunyah cone ek krimnya. Curiga.

"Benarkah? Apa perkataanmu itu bisa dipegang? Aku curiga…. Jangan jangan kau berniat mengumpankan ku pada mereka ya?"

Naruto hanya tercengang tidak elit. Ia lalu memegang dahi lebar Sakura.

"Kau sakit Sakura-chan, khayalanmu berkembang sampai mana sih?" tanya Naruto, Sakura menepis tangan Naruto yang mash bertengger di dahinya.

"Wajarlah, kau yang tidak pernah peduli pada orang, dan bahkan sempat mencurigaiku, tiba-tiba datang menolongku dan mengajakku berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu? Siapapun pasti merasa curiga, ada udang di balik batu…" balas Sakura, Naruto tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, tenang saja, aku janji mereka tak akan menyakitimu…"

"Janji?"

"Janji…"

"Baiklah, kapan?"

"Besok saat istirahat pertama, di atap gedung utara, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah…"

Dan siang yang menjelang sore itu pun dihabiskan dengan obrolan ringan antara Sakura dan Naruto.

 ** _TBC_**

Chapter 4 is UP! Gimana readers, udh mulai kerasa momen NaruSakunya..? Hehehe, minta maaf yak arena lama bgt update nya, lagi (sok) sibuk-sibuknya nih, mau masuk sekolah bru, hehe… Minta doanya juga ya, besok aku ada tes masuk, semoga nilainya bagus dan masuk kelas 10-1, hehe….

Mungkin itu aja seputar chapter 3 ini, **(seputar apaan, isinya cuma curhat doang…)** tetap ikutin terus ya…

Tapi terimakasih karena sudah mampir dan membaca ya juga me review fanfic aku, saran dan kritik yang membangun selalu aku tunggu di kotak **REVIEW** , mau flame? Boleh… asal pake bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar dan **GAK BOLEH ANNON….** Oh iya, sampai lupa

 **Special thanks for**

Uzumaki Haris| Noshy Boy| Agusgnw72| Mine Engineer| Realpus D naruto| putra uzumaki| Okteri Aditya S| Silverberg Norn| minami1990|Atma8248|KozukiShin|Ai –lea Narura| CrysteleXia| One Day and OneSong| balay67| Yukari Harukaze| Noshy Boy 3| Geki Uzumaki| firdaus minato| Matryoshka04|Uzunami Fuujin|lora bozz Allus29| samsulrijal848| Uzumaki Koori| Mchsyafii

Mungkin sekian dulu ya ^^

Salam manis

 **Harunatsu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Always Together**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Naruto tak pernah menyangka, hidupnya akan berubah hanya karena seorang gadis manis sederhana, dan parahnya pertemuannya di awali dengan kecelakaan sepeda?

 **Main pair :** NaruSaku always and forever

 **WARNING :** Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, gak pinter bikin summary. Judul gak nyambung, cerita yang semakin gak nyambung. Dan serentet kesalahan lainnya.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita sebelumnya….**

"Benarkah? Apa perkataanmu itu bisa dipegang? Aku curiga…. Jangan jangan kau berniat mengumpankan ku pada mereka ya?"

Naruto hanya tercengang tidak elit. Ia lalu memegang dahi lebar Sakura.

"Kau sakit Sakura-chan, khayalanmu berkembang sampai mana sih?" tanya Naruto, Sakura menepis tangan Naruto yang masih bertengger di dahinya.

"Wajarlah, kau yang tidak pernah peduli pada orang, dan bahkan sempat mencurigaiku, tiba-tiba datang menolongku dan mengajakku berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu? Siapapun pasti merasa curiga, ada udang di balik batu…" balas Sakura, Naruto tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, tenang saja, aku janji mereka tak akan menyakitimu…"

"Janji?"

"Janji…"

"Baiklah, kapan?"

"Besok saat istirahat pertama, di atap gedung utara, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah…"

Dan siang yang menjelang sore itu pun dihabiskan dengan obrolan ringan antara Sakura dan Naruto.

 ** _~Always Together~_**

Alunan musik heavy metal terdengar nyaring dari salah satu kamar di lantai dua istana Namikaze. Musik itu bukan sengaja diputar namun berdering dari ponsel sang pemilik kamar. Namikaze Naruto.

"Ngghh…" erang Naruto pelan, namun bukannya mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya, pemuda itu malah menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, berusaha mengusir musik yang mengganggu tidurnya itu. Ponsel itu berhenti berdering beberapa saat, namun kemudian berbunyi lagi. Naruto menghempaskan bantal yang menutupi kepalanya dengan kasar, ia berdecak pelan.

"Ck, urusai! Tak tahu kalau orang sedang tidur apa?! Mengganggu saja!" omel Naruto dengan suara yang lebih mirip orang berkumur. Pemuda itu lalu meraba-raba meja yang berada di samping ranjang king size-nya, mencari smartphone yang masih berdering, menunggu sang pemilik mengangkatnya.

"Halo, siapa ini?" tanya Naruto langsung tanpa melihat layar ponsel dan dengan mata yang tertutup.

 _"Bodoh, kau tidak menyimpan nomorku, ya !"_ pertanyaan Naruto langsung dibalas dengan teriakkan di seberang sana. Naruto mengernyit, lalu menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, melihat siapa yang menelponnya malam malam begini.

Gaara.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat nama itu, seketika amarahnya memuncak, ia berdecak kesal.

"Ck, kau! Panda Kurang Tidur! Kenapa kau menelponku malam-malam begini, huh? Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" omel Naruto sejadi-jadinya. Sementara si objek omelan hanya terkekeh di seberang sana.

 _"Wow, santai kawan… ini baru pukul sepuluh, kau seperti anak TK saja, jam segini sudah tidur…."_ Jawab Gaara, Naruto mendengus keras.

"Berisik, apa maumu?" tanya Naruto.

" _Hei, kau beberapa hari ini menghilang, bahkan tadi sore kami tunggu kau untuk main Go Kart! Kau malah tak datang…"_ ucap Gaara.

"Aku ada urusan Gaara…" jawab Naruto, Gaara terkekeh lagi.

 _"Urusan dengan seorang gadis eh?"_ kalimat Gaara barusan sontak membuat kantuk Naruto hilang menguap tak bersisa, mendengar kata 'gadis' seketika terbayang sosok Sakura di benaknya.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Naruto, walau Gaara best buddies nya, wajar Naruto bertanya, ia tak pernah memberi tahu perihal Sakura kepada siapapun kecuali ibunya, bagaimana si Panda dari kutub utara itu tahu?

 _"Hee, ternyata benar ya, aku kira hanya karangan Kiba saja…"_ jawab Gaara. Naruto hanya diam.

 _"Well, jadi seperti apa dia, huh? Sampai bisa menaklukan seorang Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal dengan topeng es nya…."_ tanya Gaara lagi, kali ini Naruto tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu menjawab sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ternyata Gaara yang cuek bisa jadi cerewet seperti ibu-ibu, eh?" Naruto balik menyindir, Gaara hanya mendengus pelan di seberang sana.

" _Sudahlah, jawab saja…"_ balas Gaara, Naruto mendecih lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Pemuda itu lalu bersandar dipagar balkon sambil menengadah, menikmati taburan bintang yang seperti padang berlian.

 _"_ Untuk apa aku memberi tahu mu, bukan sesuatu yang penting, kan?" Naruto tetap bersikeras tak ingin bercerita, Gaara mendecih pelan.

 _"Well, aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana gadis itu, karena bagaimana pun juga, ia sudah banyak memberi pengaruh untukmu…."_ Jawab Gaara, kali ini Naruto tertawa.

"Pengaruh? Aku rasa tidak, keadaanku masih normal, tak ada perubahan berarti yang harus di bahas…." Jawab Naruto.

 _"Hah kau saja yang tak sadar, di kelas terkadang tersenyum, terkadang terkikik geli, dan sekarang kau jarang berkumpul dengan kami, apakah itu yang disebut normal, PRINCE CHARMING?"_ tanya Gaara dengan menekankan kata Prince Charming pada Naruto yang hanya bisa tertawa.

"Yah, yah, aku minta maaf ya, gadis itu punya daya tarik yang terlalu kuat, entah kenapa aku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya…" mendengar jawaban Naruto, Gaara tertawa keras.

"'Hei, apa yang lucu?" tanya Naruto kesal.

 _"Maaf, maaf, aku baru tahu pemuda urakan seperti kau bisa puitis juga, haha…"_ jawab Gaara.

"Cih!" Naruto hanya berdecih. Suara Gaara terdengar lagi.

 _"Siapa namanya?"_

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu, Tuan Panda ?" tanya Naruto.

 _"Haruskah aku mengulang lagi penjelasanku, Tuan Pirang ?"_ tanya Gaara balik. Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Hah, besok juga kau akan tahu, sudahlah… kau mengganggu waktu tidurku, sampai bertemu besok, jaa na…"

Tuut, tuut, tuut….

Naruto memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Ia lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur, tak lupa mengatur ponselnya ke mode 'Silent' . Dengan cepat ia merebahkan tubuh lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepala. Tak lama dengkuran halus terdengar dari balik selimut, menandakan bahwa si pemilik kamar sudah terlelap dengan pulas.

Sementara Naruto sudah tertidur dengan tenang, diseberang sana, pemuda pemilik nama Gaara hanya bisa mengomel-omel dan memaki-maki ponselnya dengan kesal.

 ** _~Always Together~_**

KRIINGG….

Bel tanda istirahat pertama di KHIS berbunyi nyaring, seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, menyerbu tempat yang selama pelajaran berlangsung menguasai benak mereka. Ya apalagi kalau bukan, kantin.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis pinky ini, ia masih terpaku di kursinya, di kelas 2-B, melamun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpen ke meja, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat bertemu teman-teman Naruto nanti.

'Ck, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dugaanku benar? Bahwa Naruto hanya mengumpankanku untuk dijadikan objek pembullyan? Tapi kalau ternyata Naruto itu sungguh-sungguh, kasihan juga ia menungguku lama-lama…. ARRGGHH, AKU BINGUNG!' erang inner Sakura frustasi, gadis itu lalu menghempas bolpen yang ia pegang hingga jatuh dan menggelinding ke bawah meja.

Sakura melihat jam tangan putihnya, waktu istirahat masih lama.

"Pergi tidak, ya ?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, lama ia terdiam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun kemudian, ia berdiri dari kursi, memungut bolpennya yang terjatuh itu, lalu membereskan buku-buku yang masih berserakan diatas meja. Gadis itu merapikan penampilannya yang agak sedikit berantakan dan merapikan rambut pink panjangnya yang diikat satu tanpa poni, seperti biasa. Tak lupa ia menyambar dua kotak bento yang sengaja ia persiapkan untuk teman-teman barunya itu.

Sakura menarik napas dalam lalu berjalan.

'Ayo Sakura! Ganbatte!'

Sementara diatap gedung utara….

"Mana gadis itu, Naruto? Katanya kau ingin mengenalkannya pada kami…." Seru Tenten pada Naruto yang asyik memainkan sebuah game di ponselnya.

"Bersabarlah, Tenten. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang…." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menatap Tenten dengan tatapan 'Bisa-tidak-jangan-ganggu-aku' . Tenten yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

"Ck, kenapa aku juga harus ke sini, mendokusai…" protes Shkamaru, Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Tak usah protes, Shika. Kau ini…"

Lain dengan Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba terlihat lebih antusias.

"Ah! Lama sekali dia datang, penasaranku sudah sangat tak bias dibendung…" sungut Kiba, Gaara mendengus.

"Sabar, kenapa? Kau tak dengar kata Naruto tadi, hah?"

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ano, sumimasen…." Suara feminim mengalihkan perhatian ke delapan anggota most wanted.

"Sakura-chan! Lama sekali, kau datang!" seru Naruto riang begitu melihat si pemilik suara. Ia segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Well maaf, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan di sekertariat, tapi sekarang sudah clear…" ujar Sakura membuat alasan. Mana mungkin, kan ia bilang pada Naruto 'Aku tadi melamun dikelas karena bingung mau melakukan apa saat bertemu dengan teman-temanmu'

Itu jawaban terkonyol yang pernah ada. Gadis pinky itu memperhatikan anggota dari bahu Naruto, terlihat Tenten, Ino, Kiba, dan Gaara melambai padanya dan hanya dibalas tersenyum oleh Sakura.

"Ayo, ku kenalkan pada mereka…" gadis itu mengangguk lalu megikuti langkah Naruto. Sekilas ia melihat pemuda pirang itu menyeringai tipis sambil menggerakkan tangan seperti memberi kode kepada seseorang, Sakura yang melihat itu hanya diam.

Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, sebuah tendangan yang dilayangkan seseorang ke kepala Sakura muncul dari sisi kanan.

DUKK…

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucap Sakura dingin sambil menatap tajam pelaku penendangan, Hyuuga Hinata. Tangan kanannya memegang kaki gadis lavender itu yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja akan menghabisi kepala Sakura.

"Ck, tak sopan sekali…" balas Hinata sambil menyeringai, Sakura melepaskan kaki Hinata lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya, Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis itu tak takut padanya? Padahal siapa saja yang berada di posisi gadis pink itu saat ini pasti langsung pergi, atau memohon ampun saat tahu siapa yang akan dihadapi.

Tapi ini? Si Pinky itu bahkan melemparkan tatapan tajam yang menusuk pada Hinata. Gadis lavender itu tersenyum menyeringai.

'Menarik..'

Sementara Hinata sibuk memandang Sakura dengan tatapan seakan mendapat mangsa baru, Sakura sibuk merutuk dalam hati.

'Sialan, kenapa ini, kenapa baka-pirang itu hanya diam saja, bukannya membantuku?' rutuk gadis itu sambil melirik Naruto yang hanya bersandar di dinding sambil menyeringai lebar, ekspresi sama juga ditunjukan teman-temannya yang lain. Bahkan Ino melemparkan tatapan sadis seperti mengandung arti 'Rasakan Pinky'

"Oh Shit!" umpat Sakura pelan

"Hei Pinky! Kenapa kau memandang kami dengan tatapan seperti itu huh? Salah sendiri jadi gadis bodoh, dan percaya kata-kata kami, sampai kapan pun kami tak akan pernah mau berteman dengan orang miskin sepertimu…." seru Tenten, Sakura tersentak.

'Benar dugaanku, si pirang brengsek itu menipuku, keputusan salah aku datang ke sini. Orang kaya memang tak bisa dipercaya…' batin gadis musim semi itu lagi.

"Ku dengar kau seorang karateka, bagaimana kalau kau melawanku, Pinky?" tawar Hinata lalu memasang kuda-kuda dan mengepalkan kedua tinjunya di depan dada. Sakura menggeleng lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tak mau melawanmu. Aku mengaku kalah, aku akan pergi dari sini, dan…" ucap Sakura memutus kalimatnya, gadis itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"…. terimakasih atas undangannya Namikaze-san." lanjutnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Takut, eh?" Tanya Hinata meremehkan, Sakura tetap berjalan.

"Aku tak takut padamu.." jawab Sakura tenang, namun mati-matian menahan emosinya.

"Wajar, sih kau takut. Gadis miskin sepertimu tak mungkin bisa menyaingiku…" seru Hinata lagi, Sakura tetap bergeming.

"Sayang sekali gadis manis sepertimu harus lahir dari rahim seorang wanita miskin, sampai untuk sekolah di sini saja harus dengan beasiswa…" langkah Sakura terhenti seketika, ia berbalik perlahan.

'Cukup! Aku tak tahan! Gadis indigo itu sudah berani menghina ibuku! Tak akan ku ampuni!'

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu itu Hyuuga-san? Kau menodai wajah cantikmu itu dengan perkataanmu sendiri…" balas Sakura tetap dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Hinata tersentak begitu juga yang lain. Pandangan Sakura berhenti di tempat Naruto dan yang lain berdiri.

"Lebih baik kalian semua ikut sekolah tata karma, agar kalian tahu bagaimana cara menghargai orang. Aku miskin tapi aku jauh lebih baik dari kalian yang memandang segala sesuatu hanya dengan uang…" ucap Sakura lagi, ia meletakkan tas kecil tempat dua kotak bento yang ia bawa, lalu berjalan ke hadapan Hinata. Gadis musim semi itu memasang posisi yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku…" seru Sakura, Hinata terkekeh, dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Hyeeaahh!" Hinata berlari sambil melayangkan pukulan pada Sakura, namun berhasil dihindari. Sebagai gantinya, Sakura balik melayangkan tendangan pada Hinata, gadis lavender itu menahan denan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Namun karena tendangan Sakura terlalu kuat, Hinata agak terhuyung ke belakang.

Melihat Hinata yang sedikit lengah, Sakura kemudin berlari sambil melayangkan beberapa tinjuan lagi, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Hinata.

Tak menyerah, gadis itu pun melakukan salto depan sambil melakukan tendangan, namun lagi-lagi berhasil ditangkis oleh Hinata.

"Salto yang lumayan…' ucap Hinata lagi, tangannya tetap mencengkram kaki Sakura.

"Tapi bisakah kau meghadapi ini ?" setu Hinata lagi, gadis itu menghempas kaki Sakura dan melakukan sliding pada Sakura. Gadis pink itu kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh ke belakang, matanya terpejam menaham sakit di bokongnya yang baru saja berciuman 'HOT' dengan lantai.

Saat Sakura membuka mata, Hinata sudah berada di atasnya, kepalan tangannya berada persis di depan wajah Sakura yang hanya terpaku.

Emerald tajam Sakura bertemu dengan Amethys menawan Hinata.

Lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi masing-masing, namun sejurus kemudian, Hinata tersenyum lembut dan membuka kepalan tangannya.

"Ayo ku bantu…." ucapnya, Sakura yang terbengong-bengong melihat perubahan sikap Hinata hanya bias mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Karena tak kunjung mendapat sambutan, Hinata segera menarik tangan Sakura lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang sedari tadi hanya jadi penonton menghampiri dua gadis karateka itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sakura-chan? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengguncang kedua bahu Sakura, Hinata tertawa.

"Haha, tak usah khawatir. Kau bilang tadi jangan sungguhan, kan? Jadi pertarungan tadi aku tak mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhku…" jelas Hinata, Sakura terperangah.

"Eh? Tak sungguhan? Tapi tadi kalian.. kau… Naruto mengajakku….." ujar Sakura tergagap sambil menatap Naruto, Hinata, dan yang lain bergantian.

"Err… sebenarnya ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, semua ini hanya sandiwara…" jelas Ino. Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, etto…. Pinky-chan, ini semua sebenarnya idenya Naruto untuk mengerjaimu…" lanjut Tenten, Sakura terbelalak lagi.

"Idenya Naruto?" Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino mengangguk bersamaan. Kali ini Sakura melayangkan deathglare nya ke Naruto.

"Kau! Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tadi hah?" seru Sakura. Naruto terkesiap.

"Eh? Maa… itu kan cuma bercanda Sakura-chan, jangan kau ambil hati, maafkan aku ya…" ujar Naruto memelas. Sakura berdecak.

"Baik, akan ku maafkan…" Naruto tersenyum lebar, namun luntur lagi setelah mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari gadis musim semi itu.

"… setelah kau dapat hadiah dariku!"

BLETAK…

"ADUH! SAKURA-CHAN SAKIIT!" ringis Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya, Sakura hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Salah sendiri!" sungut gadis itu lagi. Sementara Naruto menikmati rasa sakit di kepalanya, Kiba dan Gaara asyik mentertawakan kelakuan manusia berbeda jenis itu.

"Hahahaha, makanya kau jangan suka cari gara-gara Pirang, hahaha…." ejek Gaara.

"Diam kau Panda! Berisik!"

"Hehehehe…." Kekeh Kiba.

"Kau juga tukang ternak! Diamlah!" sungut Naruto kesal, ia memalingkan wajah namun malah menangkap seringaian sang sahabat es dan si pemalas.

'Kau-akan-merasakan-apa-yang-aku-rasakan' begitulah kira-kira arti tatapan Sasuke, sementara Shikamaru hanya tertawa singkat.

"Apa kau menatapku seperti itu Teme?" Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Tak ada Dobe, aku hanya merasa kasihan kenapa kau jadi begitu bodoh…." balas Sasuke.

"Hn, mendokusai, dia kan memang sudah bodoh dari lahir Sasuke…." dengus Shikamaru.

"Diamlah, kalian berdua!"

"Hei, sudah-sudah, kalian ini, tak ada hari tanpa keributan…" ucap Ino menengahi perdebatan.

"Yang terpenting sekarang, kami minta maaf ya, Pinky-chan!" seru Tenten sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya, diikuti Hinata lalu Ino.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian minta maaf? Kalian tak berbuat salah, kok…" ujar Sakura sambil menatap ketiga gadis konglomerat itu bergantian.

"Kami minta maaf atas perkataan kami tadi, Pinky-chan. Kami tak bermaksud apa-apa, kami tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu…" jelas Ino, Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak Yamanaka-san. Yah, awalnya memang aku merasa sakit hati sekali, tapi setelah tahu kalau ini hanya sandiwara karya tuan pirang di sana itu…" ujar Sakura sambil melirik Naruto, lalu ia melanjutkan.

"Aku merasa lega, ternyata kalian tak seperti yang kubayangkan…" Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten bernapas lega.

"Hah, terimakasih Pinky-chan.." ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama Hyuuga-san…" balas Sakura, dalam hati ia tertawa. Panggilan Pinky-chan itu terdengar sangat lucu ditelinganya.

"Etto.. karena kami tidak tahu nama aslimu, dan hanya memanggilmu dengan sebutan Pinky-chan, bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan dirimu pada kami semua?" tawar Hinata, Sakura merenung sesaat sambil memperhatikan satu-persatu pangeran dan putri di depannya.

"Baiklah…. hajimemashite minna, namaku Haruno Sakura, kelas 2-B, yoroshiku…" ucap Sakura, berojigi, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Wuahh, namamu Haruno Sakura? Cocok sekali dengan penampilanmu! Sugoiii!" seru Ino begitu Sakura menyebutkan namanya, Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

'Namanya memang indah…'

"Iya, pasti kau lahir saat musim semi, kan? Namamu indah sekali…" puji Kiba, Sakura mengangguk antusias. Ia memang dilahirkan saat musim semi, dan ia bangga karena menyandang nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran kami yang akan memperkenalkan diri. Kenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata, kelas , yoroshiku…." Ujar Hinata memulai perkenalan

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, Sakura. Salam kenal!" seru Ino

"Aku Xiau Tenten, yoroshiku, Sakura…" ucap Tenten

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, kau pasti tahu aku kan, wajahku ini sering ditampilkan di TV, kau tahu single terbaruku yang baru rilis bulan ini?" tanya Gaara, Sakura menyengir lebar.

"Tentu saja aku tahu Sabaku-san, aku salah satu penggemar lagumu…." Jawabnya, Gaara tersenyum, Kiba yang berada disampingnya hanya mendengus.

"Ish! Kau di sini untuk memperkenalkan dirimu Gaara, bukan promosi, dasar narsis.." ejek Kiba. Gaara hanya melempar tatapan sinis pada Kiba.

"Aku selanjutnya, namaku Inuzuka Kiba, kau pernah ke Konoha Zoo? Kebun binatang itu aku yang mengelola…" jelas Kiba dengan bangga, Gaara mencibir sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Kiba. Ternyata mereka cukup cerewet juga.

"Dasar tukang pamer, mendokusai…. Aku Nara Shikamaru…" ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap malas dan dihadiahi deathglare panas dari Kiba. Sakura mengangguk maklum.

"Hn, kau sudah tahu namaku, kan…" kalau perkenalan yang ini sudah pasti kalian tahu, kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya, tenang saja, sifat kelewat dinginmu itu sudah jadi ciri khas dan semua orang sudah tahu kalau dingin hanya dimiliki oleh darah Uchiha…" sahut Sakura tenang. Semua yang ada disitu terhenyak.

"Woah! Baru kali ini ada yang berani bicara begitu pada Teme! Kau keren Sakura-chan…" puji Naruto dan dapat anggukan dari Gaara, serta Kiba.

"Iya, ku kira kau akan terpesona juga pada Sasuke-kun…" ujar Hinata, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena ternyata Sakura tak seperti gadis – gadis fans girl Sasuke yang anarkis dan bahkan tak peduli kalau Sasuke sudah punya kekasih. Ia yakin sekarang.

"Hn…" tanggap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo, Sakura !" seru Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura, menjauh dari lima pangeran KHIS. Hinata mendorong pelan bahu Sakura, sementara Tenten mengambil tas kotak bento Sakura.

"Ada apa Yamanaka-san?" tanya Sakura bingung, Ino menggeleng.

"Tidak-tidak, jangan panggil aku dengan nama margaku, panggil Ino saja, oke?"

"Setuju! Kita kan bersahabat, tak usah terlalu formal, Sakura…" seru Hinata, Sakura tersentak.

"Sahabat?"

"Ya, sahabat, mulai sekarang kau adalah sahabat kami…" ujar Tenten. Sakura terharu.

"Terimakasih ya, baru kali ini ada yang mau bersahabat denganku…" ucapnya tulus, Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino hanya tersenyum.

"Kami tahu kau gadis yang baik, jadi kami tak akan ragu untuk menjadikan kau sebagai sahabat. Mulai sekarang kalau kau ada kesulitan, katakan saja pada kami, kami siap membantu…" ujar Hinata. Sakura mengangguk, beberapa liquid bening masih menetes dari mata emeraldnya.

"Sudah-sudah, Sakura, jangan menangis. Lebih baik sekarang kau beritahu kami ini apa…" seru Tenten sambil mengangkat tas kotak bento tersebut,

"Ini bento Tenten…" jawab Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya, mengambil tas tersebut, mengeluarkan isinya dan membuka tutup kotak bento itu.

"Wuah! Bentooo!" seru Ino senang.

"Kapan aku terakhir makan bento, ya? Kelas lima SD?" gumam Hinata lalu mengambil sumpit dan meyuap sebuah onigiri.

"Kau masak sendiri ini Sakura?" tanya Tenten sambil menjejalkan chiken katsu ke mulutnya, Sakura mengangguk.

"Woah! Enak sekali! Kau pandai masak ya Sakura…" seru Ino, Sakura tertawa.

"Aku bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kedai ramen, dan kokinya mengajariku memasak,tak hanya ramen saja…." jelas Sakura.

"Iya, masakan Sakura enak sekali, kapan-kapan ajari aku, ya?" pinta Tenten.

"Hah? Tumben sekali kau minta begitu?" tanya Ino heran, Tenten hanya menyengir.

"Supaya aku bisa memasakkan makanan untuk Neji-kun, persiapan untuk menjadi istrinya nanti…" jawab Tenten, Hinata sedikit tersedak.

"Hei, kau masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, Tenten…" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Tenten dengan sumpit.

"Biar saja…." balas Tenten tak peduli. Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"Hei Sakura, ini apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang… jidatmu itu sangat lebar?" celetuk Ino sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sumpitnya di dahi Sakura yang hanya meringis karena kelakuan Ino.

"Iya, jidatmu memang sangat lebar… Forehead…" ujar Ino lagi. Sakura tak terima di katai Forehead.

"Ouh, haruskah kita mempermasalahkan jidat, Ino-Pig?" balas Sakura, Ino terbelalak.

"Apa ?! Pig?! Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Hei sudah-sudah, jangan berdebat…"

"Jangan menggangguku Sadako…"

"Apa kau bilang? Sadako? Dasar Ino-Pig!"

"Diamlah Sadako, jangan ikut-ikutan seperti mereka…."

"Kau juga diam Micky Mouse…"

Acara makan bento itu pun berakhir dengan perang mulut antara empat gadis itu. Sementara lima pangeran KHIS hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perdebatan kecil itu.

"Hn…Kapan terakhir aku melihat Hinata seperti itu…" Sasuke menggumam, Shikamaru berdecih.

"Cih! Ternyata kau cukup perhatian juga ya? Sampai mau repot-repot mengingat kapan terakhir kali Hinata cerewet padamu, Tuan Es…"

"Hn… shut up, Nara!" desis Sasuke.

"Hei, Pirang… Apa kau masih menyangkal bahwa gadis itu tidak membawa pengaruh?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang sedang memfokuskan tatapannya pada si gadis pinky.

"Fine, you win, Panda!" balas Naruto, Gaara terkekeh.

"Well, tak apa sih, bukan perubahan yang buruk, tapi Ino akan semakin cerewet, mendokusai…." dengus Shikamaru.

"Itu derita yang harus kau tanggung, Shika…" ejek Kiba. Mereka terdiam lagi sambil memperhatikan empat gadis yang masih berdebat ria itu.

Mulai hari ini, persahabatan Sakura bersama para the most wanted itu pun dimulai!

 **TBC**

Yo yo Readers, chapter 5 is up! Gimana? Makin gaje kah? Gomen baru update ya, baru ada waktu **#alasan** , dan gomen juga chapter yang lalu terlalu pendek, ini aku chapter ini aku usahain supaya panjang, trims atas doanya kemaren, aku dapat pringkat 1 tes nya… yeayyy **#krikkrik**

Chapter depan udah menuju konflik, jadi tetap tunggui aja ya…. Untuk balasan review, yang log in silahkan cek PM msing2, tpi kalau gk ada, berarti kelewatan, maklum lah yaaaaaaaaa….. yang gak log in, thaks atas review nya ya…..

Tapi terimakasih karena sudah mampir dan membaca ya, saran dan kritik yang membangun selalu aku tunggu di kotak **REVIEW** , mau flame? Boleh… asal pake bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar dan **GAK BOLEH ANNON….** Oh iya, sampai lupa

 **Special thanks for**

Uzumaki Haris| Noshy Boy| Agusgnw72| Mine Engineer| Realpus D naruto| putra uzumaki| Okteri Aditya S| Silverberg Norn| minami1990|Atma8248|KozukiShin|Ai –lea Narura| CrysteleXia| One Day and OneSong| balay67| Yukari Harukaze| Noshy Boy 3| Geki Uzumaki| firdaus minato| Matryoshka04|Uzunami Fuujin|lora bozz Allus29| samsulrijal848| Uzumaki Koori| Mchsyafii| Amnoki Budiansyah| Paijo Payah| Muhammad 606 | King Mongkey'29|

Mungkin sekian dulu ya ^^

Salam manis

 **Harunatsu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Always Together**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : Naruto tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan berubah hanya karena gadis manis sederhana dan parahnya pertemuannya diawali dengan kecelakaan sepeda??**

 **Main pair : NaruSaku, slight others**

 **WARN : Gaje, Abal, Typo, super OOC, gak pinter bikin summary, judul gak nyambung, cerita yang semakin ngaco dan serentet kesalahan yang lainnya...**

 **HAPPY READING !!**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Cerita sebelumnya..._**

"Hei, Pirang... Apa kau masih menyangkal bahwa gadis itu tidak membawa pengaruh?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang sedang memfokuskan tatapannya pada si gadis pinky.

"Fine, you win, Panda!!" balas Naruto, Gaara terkekeh.

"Well, tak apa sih, bukan perubahan yang buruk, tapi Ino akan semakin cerewet, mendokusai..." dengus Shikamaru.

"Itu derita yang harus kau tanggung, Shika..." ejek Kiba. Mereka terdiam lagi sambil memperhatikan empat gadis yang masih berdebat ria itu.

Mulai hari ini, persahabatan Sakura bersama para the most wanted itu pun dimulai!!

 ** _~Always Together~_**

"Hoam..." satu lagi suara menguap yang meluncur dari gadis pink pemilik meja paling belakang kelas 2-B ini. Matanya terpejam, tapi ia tidak tidur, padahal dilihat dari penampilannya ia terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Beberapa kali ia menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, namun terbangun lagi dan begitu seterusnya.

"Ck, ribut sekali..." dengusnya kesal. Mata emeraldnya mulai memperhatikan satu-persatu kejadian yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Teman-temannya asyik mengobrol, bahkan beberapa siswa tengah bermain futsal di depan kelas yang sekarang sudah berubah jadi lapangan mini.

Di pojok kelas yang sebaris dengan mejanya berkumpul beberapa siswi yang membawa make up dan beberapa majalah remaja. Mereka berdandan diselingi tawa dan cekikikan yang menurut Sakura terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Gadis itu menghela napas.

"Haah, kalau begini bagaimana aku mau tidur dengan tenang..." dengusnya pelan.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, kenapa ini terjadi ?

Yang pasti bukan karena Sakura suka begadang atau menghabiskan malam dengan hal-hal yang tak berguna. Kemarin kedai Ichiraku mengeluarkan beberapa menu baru. Itu membuat pengunjung jadi membludak dan karena pegawai disana hanya empat orang, akhirnya Sakura harus rela pulang pukul dua belas malam. Itu membuat ia jadi kurang tidur dan akhirnya beginilah endingnya.

Sakura pikir ia akan dapat ketenangan untuk tidur di kelas karena beberapa hari ini pelajaran kosong seharian. Para sensei sedang sibuk rapat mengenai pekan olahraga antar SMA se-Jepang yang akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi. Dan kebetulan kali ini KHIS lah yang jadi tuan rumah.

Tapi yang dipikirkan ternyata meleset seratus persen. Dengan suara-suara manusia yang lebih mirip dengungan kumpulan lebah itu, mana mungkin Sakura bisa tidur, jangankan tidur, menenangkan diri saja rasanya mustahil.

Gadis pink itu memandang teman-temannya lagi.

"Ke UKS sajalah..." Sakura bangkit dan berjalan sambil sesekali menguap. Namun baru kaki kanan yang melewati pintu...

"FOREHEAD!!!"

"UAAAA!!!"

BRUAK!'

"Ittai..." ringis Sakura yang terduduk sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang habis berciuman dengan lantai.

"Wuah! Kau tak apa Forehead?" Sakura membuka mata dan menemukan iris aquamarine milik sahabat barunya, Ino. Emeraldnya juga melihat Hinata, dan Tenten yang berdiri di belakang Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, sini..." Ino mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura.

"Ugh! Tak usah berteriak dan mengagetkanku juga, kan, Pig..." sungut Sakura sambil menerima uluran tangan Ino.

"Ehehehehe... Maaf ya, Forehead..." Ujar Ino sambil mengusap leher belakangnya. Sakura memutar mata jengah.

"Ya ya ya ya... Terserahlah..."

"Hai Sakura, apa kabar?" sapa Hinata, disusul lambaian dari Tenten

"Hoam... hei Hinata, Tenten..." jawab Sakura lemas, ketiga gadis lain disana langsung mengernyit heran.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau tidak dalam kondisi baik, ya?" tanya Tenten.

"Hoam... aku ngantuk sekali..." Sakura menguap lagi.

"Mengantuk? Kau tadi malam begadang ya..."

"Tidak, Ichiraku ramai sekali, jadi, aku harus bekerja ekstra keras dan harus rela pulang jam dua belas malam, hoam..."

"Ya ampun, kasihan sekali kau..."

"Begitulah, hoam..."

Mereka mengobrol dengan asyik sampai tak sadar bahwa mereka sekarang jadi pusat perhatian. Siswa-siswi di sana saling berbisik.

"Sejak kapan si miskin Haruno itu dekat dengan mereka?"

"Entahlah, tapi kemarin aku lihat dia ikut mobilnya Naruto-sama..."

"Cih, si pinky sialan itu kenapa jadi dekat sekali dengan para The Princess...?"

"Iya, aku jadi iri..."

"Kurang ajar..."

Umpatan-umpatan mulai keluar dari mulut mereka, Hinata yang menyadari itu langsung memutus obrolan mereka berempat.

"Etto, lebih baik kita segera ke lapangan outdoor, Naruto dan yang lainnya akan bermain basket..." Ajak Hinata, Sakura terbelalak.

"Hah? Lapangan basket?! Aduh, Hinata, kau tidak lihat mataku ini? Aku mengantuk sekali..." Ucap Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura! Ku jamin kantukmu itu akan hilang setelah melihat mereka main..." Hinata masih bersikeras dan menarik tangan Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sudahlah Hinata, biar saja Sakura istirahat di kelas..." Tenten menengahi perdebatan, mata Hinata seketika membola, sambil terus mengedip-ngedipkan mata kirinya ia melirik kecil kerumunan siswa di kelas itu. Tenten paham maksud kode itu.

"O-oh ya, iya Sakura, lebih baik kau ikut kami ke lapangan basket indoor, pasti seru sekali..." Ujar Tenten, Sakura mengernyit.

"Heh? Beberapa detik yang lalu kau masih membelaku, kenapa sekarang jadi ikut-ikutan?" tanya Sakura pada Tenten yang hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa. Sakura menatap Ino meminta bantuan tapi yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak bisa.

"Ya sudahlah, aku pasrah..." dengan penuh rasa terpaksa akhirnya Sakura mengikuti kehendak sahabat-sahabatnya. Gadis itu berjalan kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil sebotol soft drink dari dalam tas nya.

"Ayo..." Ino dan Tenten melirik Sakura sambil tersenyum evil. Kening Sakura mengernyit.

"Apa-apaan tatapan mu itu?"

"Itu minuman untuk siapa? Naruto ya?" tanya Ino, pipi Sakura seketika bersemu.

"Hah?! Na-nani?! Bu-bukan be-be-begitu...!!" elak Sakura, Ino dan Tenten tertawa.

"Hei, sudah-sudah, Ayo! Kita sudah terlambat!" Hinata langsung menarik tangan Sakura sampai si empunya tangan beberapa kali hampir terjerembab.

SKIP

Lapangan basket ...

Dukk... dukk...

Srakk...

Satu lagi tembakan three point dari pemuda pirang ini, sementara sahabat- sahabatnya yang lain duduk di tribun penonton.

"Ayo main..." ajak Naruto, satu per satu teman-temannya turun.

"Kali ini aku denganmu Dobe..." ujar Sasuke, Naruto menyeringai kejam. Lalu melirik Kiba, Gaara, dan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga jadi tim saja..." Usul Naruto, Gaara mendengus.

"Ck, menyombongkan diri lagi, kombinasi kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkan kami..." Cibir pemuda bertato 'Ai' di dahinya itu.

"Terus saja mencibir Gaara, kau akan tahu kekuatan monster kami yang sebenarnya..." balas Naruto sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. Lalu mulai mengambil posisi untuk tip off. Diikuti Gaara di hadapannya.

Dukk... dukk...

"Aturan seperti biasa, skor tetap berjalan..." ujar Naruto sambil mendribbe bola oranye itu.

"Setuju..." balas Gaara, Naruto menyeringai tipis lalu melempar bola itu ke atas. Sepersekian detik bola itu diatas, namun kini sudah berada di tangan Naruto.

"See? You'll be loser..." ejek Naruto sambil mengoper bola itu kearah Sasuke.

"Teme..." dengan sigap, Ice Prince itu menangkap bola dan melakukan three point shoot.

Syuut... Srakk..

Bola masuk, tiga poin untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"How about that, Panda?" tanya Sasuke, Gaara tersenyum.

"Ini masih permulaan, Ayam, kau juga Pirang..." balas Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum evil.

"Huh, kita lihat saja nanti..." balas Naruto.

Tak lama Hinata dan kawan-kawan tiba di hall olahraga itu.

"Hai semua, apa kami terlambat?" sapa Tenten, permainan terhenti.

"Yo Tenten, tenang saja, kami baru memulai permainannya..." balas Kiba. Tenten hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo, kita duduk di tribun saja..." ajak Tenten, mereka langsung mengambil tempat masing-masing di tribun penonton.

"Apa ku bilang? Lebih menyenangkan kan?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang duduk persis di kursi belakangnya.

"Hoam... apanya yang menyenangkan? Ini sama saja dengan permainan basket biasa..." jawab Sakura lalu memeluk senderan kursi Hinata dan meletakkan kepalanya disana. Hinata hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Fufufu... permainan bola basket penghuni Excellent-Class itu berbeda Sakura, kau akan tahu nanti..."

"Hah~?" Sakura hanya menggumam.

"Lebih baik kau perhatikan saja mereka bermain, kau akan tahu perbedaannya..." ucap Hinata lagi. Karena penasaran, akhirnya gadis pink itu memperhatikan para pangeran bermain.

Dari tribun penonton dia bisa melihat pemuda bersurai pirang yang mendribel bola kearah ring tim Gaara. Shikamaru dan Kiba yang berusaha merebut bola oranye itu hanya bisa mengumpat kesal saat Naruto berhasil melewati mereka berdua.

Ekspresi Sakura yang kelihatan tidak tertarik berubah menjadi ekspresi kagum, tubuhnya mendadak tegak. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Naruto mendribel lalu melakukan slam dunk.

BANG!

Bola masuk dan mendarat mulus dilantai.

"Keren..." gumam Sakura pelan. Naruto yang menyadari Sakura memandangnya hanya melambai dan tersenyum lembut, pipi Sakura seketika merona, dibalasnya lambaian itu. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten serentak menoleh kearah Sakura yang langsung gugup tiba-tiba.

"I-itu hanya lambaian! Bu-bu-bukan apa-apa!!" sangkalnya, ketiga gadis lain tertawa kecil. Sakura hanya mendengus.

Permainan berlangsung selama dua puluh menit, dengan skor akhir 35-29 untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hah! Sudah ku katakan! Kalian tak akan menang..." nyinyir Naruto pada Gaara dan hanya dibalas decihan.

"Ya ya ya, kuakui kalian memang hebat..." balas Gaara sambil memutar matanya jengah, kelihatan sekali pemuda Sabaku itu kesal setengah mati.

"Hei... apa ini? Kau terdengar tak rela mengucapkannya? Masih tak terima kekalahan Tuan Panda?" balas Naruto lagi.

"Ck, urusai!" dengus Gaara, Naruto tertawa lalu merangkul sahabatnya itu. Para pangeran lalu duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan, para gadis yang duduk di tribun, turun ke bawah menghampiri mereka.

"Permainan yang keren..." ucap Hinata sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya, gadis itu lalu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Iya, permainan kalian memang berbeda..." lanjut Tenten. Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Sakura-chan, minum itu untukku 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil (baca: merampas) softdrink dari tangan Sakura lalu meminumnya.

"Aa!" ucap Sakura berusaha mencegah, tapi terlambat, pemuda pirang itu sudah meminumnya sampai habis setengah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto melihat Sakura memekik.

"Ti-tidak ada!" jawab Sakura sambil menunduk, pipinya merona.

'Itu kan minumku, dan si baka-pirang itu juga meminumnya dari botol yang sama, berarti... Arrghh!'

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang dahi Sakura.

"Hah, Forehead itu pasti malu karena ... kau mencuri first kiss-nya..." celetuk Ino.

"Uhukk!" Naruto tersedak, sementara Sakura hanya melotot.

"Pig, apa-apaan kau!" pekik Sakura lalu menunduk lagi, wajahnya yang sudah merona, bertambah merah lagi. Naruto yang melihatnya semakin dibuat bingung.

'Aku? Mencuri firsk kiss-nya? Kapan?' batin pemuda pirang itu, lalu memandang Ino, meminta penjelasan. Ino hanya tersenyum jahil lalu menunjuk tangan kirinya sendiri, Naruto ikut memandang tangan kirinya yang memegang botol softdrink itu.

"Ini?" tanya Naruto tanpa suara sambil mengacungkan botol tersebut, Ino mengangguk.

"Oh..." seketika pemuda pirang itu sadar, lalu memusatkan perhatian lagi pada sang pinky yang masih setia dengan posisi 'menunduk malu-malu' nya.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli lalu memasang seringaian evil.

"Oh, jadi ini minum milikmu Sakura-chan..." suara Naruto membuat Sakura menegakkan kepalanya spontan, namun ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekat, satu langkah Sakura mundur.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" cicit Sakura, Naruto tak menjawab namun terus mendekati Sakura yang juga terus mundur perlahan, sementara penghuni hall yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat drama di depan mereka.

DUKK...

Punggung Sakura membentur dinding tribun.

'Oh, habislah...' pasrah Sakura dalam hati. Ia tetap mempertahankan posisi menunduknya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian sebuah tangan memegang dagunya dan mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Wah, wajahmu benar-benar merah..." goda Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah Sakura dari dekat. Saking dekatnya, Sakura sampai bisa merasakan hangat nafas beraroma papermint pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku..." sekarang Sakura malah meracau tak jelas, dan menundukkan kepala lagi. Namun lagi-lagi gadis itu dipaksa perlahan untuk memandang wajah Naruto.

Emerald bertemu Sapphire.

Sakura terpaku, beberapa saat ia merasa di bawa terbang ke angkasa biru, namun suara baritone Naruto mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Tak kusangka gadis galak sepertimu bisa merona juga..." Celetuk Naruto mengetuk pelan kening Sakura perlahan kemudian berjalan menjauh dan memamerkan senyuman jahilnya.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna perkataan Naruto, sementara si pemuda sudah berjalan mejauh.

Gadis galak.

Satu detik...

Hening...

Dua detik...

Semua yang ada disana kecuali Sakura mulai tersenyum...

Tiga detik...

"APA?!?"

Dan jam kosong itu pun dihabiskan para the most wanted untuk menonton dua makhluk pink dan pirang sedang kejar-mengejar mengelilingi hall olahraga sambil tertawa.

 ** _~Always Together~_**

KRIING...

Bel tanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru KHIS, seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar. Beberapa langsung menghampiri kendaraan masing-masing di lapangan parkir, beberapa ada yang masih mengobrol, sementara siswa yang ada jadwal ekskul langsung menuju ruangan klub masing-masing.

Juga Sakura, gadis bubble gum ini langsung mengambil dan memakai sepatu roda juga helm yang ia simpan di dalam loker sekolah.

"Sakura!!" panggil seseorang, Sakura langsung menghentikan laju sepatu rodanya, ia menoleh, dan melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang melambai padanya, dibelakang kedua orang itu para the most wanted juga ikut tersenyum, Sakura balas melambai.

"Hei, kami akan pergi, kau ikut ya?"..." ucap Hinata setelah menghampiri Sakura. Sakura hanya mengernyitkan keningnya lalu menatap satu-satu manusia di hadapannya.

"Pergi?"

"Yahh, mungkin... hang out? Ke kafe?" kali ini Ino yang bersuara. Sakura tersenyum.

"Gomennasai minna, aku tak bisa, kalian kan tahu aku bekerja part time..." ucap Sakura menyesal, semuanya kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru mendesah kecewa.

"Sekali saja kau bolos, masa tidak boleh?" tanya Gaara, Kiba langsung menyikut pemuda merah itu, lalu mengomel.

"Hei, Panda Kutub, kau pikir Sakura itu ikut les bermain piano?"

"Diamlah, Kiba!" sungut Gaara.

"Hmmmm... Bagaimana kalau kita ikut Sakura-chan ke kedai ramen tempatnya bekerja?" usul Tenten. Semua disana saling berpandangan.

"Ide yang bagus..." ucap Ino, semuanya mengangguk setuju, lalu menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Boleh saja, sih. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kalian kan para the most wanted, mungkin kafe lebih cocok untuk kalian..." ucap Sakura.

"Tak apa Sakura, lagi pula kami ini sudah biasa ke tempat-tempat umum seperti itu, yah walaupun harus dengan menyamar sih..." ucap Ino sedikit tertawa, Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi, kalian yakin mau pergi dengan mobil masing-masing? Ku pikir lebih baik, menggunakan dua mobil saja agar tak terlalu mencolok..." usul Sakura. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pakai mobilku dan mobilnya Panda Kutub saja, bagaimana?" ucap Kiba menawarkan diri, sementara Gaara hanya melotot.

"Kenapa mobilku?" tanya Gaara dengan nada protes.

"Sudahlah, kau terlalu banyak protes, ayo!" ujar Kiba sembari menarik Gaara untuk mengambil mobil mereka.

"Baiklah, segera ambil mobil kalian, dan ikuti aku..." Sakura meluncur perlahan menuju gerbang lalu berhenti untuk menunggu sahabat-sahabat nya yang mengambil mobil masing-masing.

"Hei, Saku-chan. Kau tak mau sekalian ikut kami?" tawar Tenten sambil membuka pintu mobil Gaara. Sakura menghentikan sepatu rodanya dan hanya tersenyum. Lalu menunjuk sepatu rodanya.

"Aaa... aku baru sadar kalau kau pakai sepatu roda..." ujar Tenten lalu menaiki Honda Jazz berwarna putih itu. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Gadis pink itu lalu meluncur lagi, namun dihentikan lagi oleh Ino.

"Kau yakin tak mau sekalian, Forehead?" kali ini Ino yang mengajak, dengan kepala yang menyembul dari jendela mobil Kiba.

"Tak apa Pig..." ucap Sakura, Ino hanya menghela napas lalu kembali duduk di kursinya dan menutup jendela mobil. Kiba lalu menyalakan mobilnya.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" ucapnya.

"Tapi, mana Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Dia pasti ikut mobil Gaara, Sasuke juga naik mobil itu..." jawab Shikamaru, Kiba hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak mungkin, tadi Hinata bilang ia ingin duduk bersamaku..." balas Ino lalu membuka jendela mobil lagi dan memanggil Tenten.

"Oi, Mickey Mouse, Hinata ada bersamamu?"

"Tak ada, tuh! Bukannya tadi ia bilang ikut denganmu, Pig?" balas Tenten. Ino berdecak.

"Ck, Oi Sasuke..." panggil Ino, Sasuke yang duduk di depan bersama Gaara menoleh.

"Mana Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"Kenapa kau tanya aku?" tanya Sasuke balik, Ino tercengang.

"Kau ini kan pacarnya, kenapa kau tak tahu?" Sasuke hanya mendesah.

"Tadi ia bilang ia ingin bersamamu, itu berarti dia tanggung jawabmu..." balas Sasuke,

"... awas kalau sampai dia kenapa-napa..." lanjut pemuda itu, Ino tercengang lagi.

'Kenapa aku yang diancam?' batin Ino. Percuma bicara pada makhluk es ini. Gadis pirang ini berniat menanyakan hal yang sama pada Naruto yang duduk di samping Tenten, tapi melihatnya sedang asyik bermain game di smartphone dengan earphone yang bertengger di telinga, Ino langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

'Pantas saja, manusia pirang itu dari tadi tak terdengar ocehannya.' Batin Ino lagi

Srukk..

Tiba-tiba Hinata muncul dari parkiran dan menghampiri Sakura dengan sepatu roda berwarna biru dongker lengkap dengan helmnya. Sakura dan yang lain hanya bingung melihat Hinata.

"Hinata! Dari mana saja kau? Dan kenapa kau memakai sepatu roda?" tanya Tenten. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kau? Mau apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura, Hinata menyeringai.

"Aku menantangmu, balapan."

"Apa?!" Tenten dan Ino memekik bersamaan, mereka spontan membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, bahkan Naruto yang dari tadi tak ada suaranya ikut menegakkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Balapan?" tanya Sakura bingung. Hinata mengangguk antusias.

"Ya, balapan sepatu roda. Siapa yang sampai di kedai ramen lebih dulu, akan jadi pemenang dan mendapat hadiah..."

"Hinata!" seru Sasuke, pemuda itu menghampiri Hinata dan memegang tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak! Kau tak boleh melakukannya." seru Sasuke lagi, Hinata memutar matanya bosan. Gadis indigo itu sudah tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan mengizinkannya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun," bujuk Hinata sambil melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke pada tangannya. Manik amethyst nya memandang Sakura lagi.

"Bagaimana?" tawar Hinata.

"Dimana?" tanya Sakura, seringaian Hinata bertambah lebar.

"Tentu saja jalan raya, lebih seru dan menantang..." jawab Hinata lagi. Semua yang ada disitu minus Sakura terbelalak. Bahkan Sasuke yang sangat dingin memelototkan matanya.

"Tidak! Aku melarangmu!" perintah Sasuke, kali ini dengan nada suara tinggi dan genggaman tangan yang lebih erat. Pemuda emo itu walaupun dinginnya nyaris menyamai kadar dingin balok es, namun jika menyangkut Hinata, ia akan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Hinata berdecak.

"Hmmm..." Sakura tampak berpikir, tiba-tiba Naruto yang entah kapan sudah berada di samping Sakura memgang tangan gadis itu dan menatap memohon pada Sakura.

"Tidak, Sakura, aku juga tidak mengizinkanmu," ucap Naruto, Sakura mengernyit dan melempar tatapan 'kenapa-kau-melarangku' Naruto hanya menggeleng, membalas dengan pandangan 'aku-tidak-mengizinkanmu'

Melihat drama antara Naruto-Sakura dan Sasuke-Hinata yang terjadi di depan mereka, Gaara, Kiba, dan yang lain hanya mendesah.

'Mereka berlebihan, mendokusai...' batin Shikamaru sambil menguap lalu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dikursi mobil Kiba, sedangkan Kiba tersenyum sambil benaknya yang mulai memainkan skenario imajinasinya bersama Fuma Sasame, gadis penangkaran hewan di Suna.

'Maatsuri sebentar lagi akan ke sini, jadi aku tak perlu iri...' batin Gaara menenangkan diri.

Sementara Ino hanya menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan 'kau-tak-pernah-seromantis-itu-Shika' dan Tenten yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf Hinata..." ucap Sakura menatap Hinata yang langsung mendesah kecewa, Sasuke langsung berdehem, yang kalau diartikan deheman Sasuke itu, kira-kira seperti ini bunyinya, 'Bagus-Sakura-dengan-begitu-Hinata-juga-tak-akan-melakukannya'

Sementara Naruto tersenyum karena mengira Sakura menuruti permohonannya. Namun tatapan minta maaf pada Hinata berganti menjadi evil smirk yang Sakura tujukan pada Naruto.

"Aku akan menerima tantanganmu..." lanjut Sakura, kali ini Hinata yang mengeluarkan evil smirk nya. Dilepasnya tangan Sasuke yang menahan tangannya dan meluncur bersama Sakura yang melakukan hal sama pada Naruto.

"Sakura-Hinata!!" pekik Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan, mereka serentak mengejar Sakura dan Hinata yang meluncur menuju gerbang.

"Baiklah, start dimulai dari gerbang ini dan berakhir di depan Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, kau sudah tahu tempatnya, kan, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hinata percaya diri, namun gadis itu menghentikan laju sepatu rodanya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang berlari di belakangnya.

"Oh iya, Ini! Tangkap Sasuke-kun!" Hinata melempar ransel biru dongkernya pada Sasuke yang kalang kabut menangkap tas besar itu. Sakura tersenyum lalu ikut melempar tas nya pada Naruto.

"Kau juga! Tangkap Naruto!!"

Melihat dua pangeran paling terkenal di KHIS berhasil mereka jahili, Hinata dan Sakura terkikik geli, mereka langsung memacu kecepatan meluncur ke gerbang depan KHIS.

Kedua gadis itu sama-sama mengambil posisi masing-masing dan menghitung aba-aba.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"TIGA!!" mereka berdua meluncur bersamaan.

"Sial..." umpat Naruto karena gagal mencegah.

Bukannya apa, balapan sepatu roda apalagi di jalan raya bukanlah hal yang sepele. Mereka bisa saja celaka. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bergidik, apalagi dua gadis tersebut adalah hal berharga yang ada dalam hidup mereka.

"Mereka berdua sudah gila! Hei, Sasuke, Naruto! Cepat masuk! Kita kejar mereka dengan mobil." Perintah Tenten. Mereka lalu masuk ke mobil Gaara dan mengejar Sakura juga Hinata.

Balapan sepatu roda itu cukup menarik perhatian para pengguna jalan. Keadaan jalan yang lenggang juga membuat Sakura dan Hinata lebih leluasa. Mereka tertawa-tawa senang, beberapa kali Hinata memimpin namun berhasil di susul oleh Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Hei, Sadako! Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!!" teriak Sakura saat ia berhasil memimpin, Hinata yang berada di belakang Sakura menyeringai.

"Kita lihat saja, Forehead!!!!" balas Hinata lalu menyalip Sakura. Mereka tertawa-tawa lagi.

Sementara Sakura dan Hinata bergembira, duo Teme-Dobe sibuk panik di dalam mobil.Beberapa kali mereka memarahi Gaara yang mereka anggap terlalu lambat menyetir. Padahal jika orang normal yang melihat, kecepatan mobil Gaara itu sepadan dengan mobil F1 yang sedang race. Bahkan Tenten yang satu mobil dengan mereka meminta berhenti di tengah jalan dan pindah duduk bersama Ino di mobil Kiba karena tak tahan.

"Mereka adalah pasangan yang tidak waras, Sasuke juga Naruto juga sama gilanya... Huahh, aku mual!" rutuk Tenten setelah duduk di kursi mobil Kiba. Ino ikut membantu memijit kepala Tenten lalu mendesah.

"Sudahlah Tenten, kalau kau merutuk terus, nanti mual dan pusingmu tak akan sembuh," tegur Ino, Kiba hanya tertawa mendengar obrolan Tenten dan Ino. Suasana hening kembali, hanya suara dengkuran Shikamaru yang tidur di sebelah Ino.

Ino tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba benaknya memikirkan mengapa kejadian heboh seperti ini bisa terjadi dalam hidup mereka yang cenderung membosankan, dalam hati gadis pirang itu berkata,

'Ini semua karena kau, Forehead'

 ** _TBC_**

Chapter 6 UP!! Hope you like readers... gue mau minta pendapat kalian mengenai pair nya Menma dan Itachi... Gue udah ada beberapa kandidat, tapi gue bingung, jadi gue minta vote kalian ya guys...

Pair Itachi :

1\. Inuzuka Hana

(Kakak sepupu Kiba, seorang model)

2\. Kaguya Yugao

(Teman plus sekretaris pribadi Itachi)

3\. Namikaze Kyuubi

(Kakak sepupu Naruto, seorang dokter)

Pair Menma :

1\. Sara Senju

(supermodel, putri dokter pribadi keluarga Namikaze)

2\. Kurotsuchi

(Partner kerja Menma, putri tunggal pemilik perusahaan yang menjalin kerjasama dengan Namikaze Corporation.

3\. Konan

(Pengacara pribadi keluarga Namikaze)

So, give me your vote and see you next chapter...

#HARU


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hai readers….

Walau Ini bukanlah update-an fanfic Always Together, tapi gue harap kalian mau meluangkan waktu buat baca….

Gue mau ngasih pengumuman kalau fic ini dan Our Mission akan pindah ke Wattpad, dan untuk sementara di stop dulu di FFN …. Bukan berarti fic yang di FFN gak akan gue lanjutin, tetap di update cuma entah waktunya kapan….

Kalau masih mau baca silahkan follow akun Wattpad ( keiharu27 , kalau disana gue pastikan akan update terus dan gak akan hiatus atau discontinued….

Gue lakukan ini karena belakangan akses ke situs FFN sedikit terganggu, So, please maklum yak…. Dan juga, kalau ffn, gue gak yakin bisa update tepat waktu, dan berhubung gue bukan author yang PHP, jadi gue lebih baik pindah ke Wattpad…..

Thanks karena udah mau baca notice ini….

See you in Wattpad… (#Kei (#Haru 


	8. Chapter 8

**Always Together**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : Naruto tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan berubah hanya karena seorang gadis manis sederhana dan parahnya pertemuannya diawali dengan k** **ecelakaan sepeda ??**

 **Main Pair : NaruSaku, slight others**

 **WARN : Gaje, Abal, Typo, super OOC,gak pinter bikin summary, judul gak nyambung, cerita yang semakin ngaco, dan serentet kesalahan yang lainnya.**

 **HAPPY READING!!!**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Cerita sebelumnya..._**

"Mereka adalah pasangan yang tidak waras, Sasuke juga Naruto juga sama gilanya... Huahh, aku mual!" rutuk Tenten setelah duduk di kursi mobil Kiba. Ino ikut membantu memijit kepala Tenten lalu mendesah.

"Sudahlah Tenten, kalau kau merutuk terus, nanti mual dan pusingmu tak akan sembuh," tegur Ino, Kiba hanya tertawa mendengar obrolan Tenten dan Ino. Suasana hening kembali, hanya suara dengkuran Shikamaru yang tidur di sebelah Ino.

Ino tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba benaknya memikirkan mengapa kejadian heboh seperti ini bisa terjadi dalam hidup mereka yang cenderung membosankan, dalam hati gadis pirang itu berkata,

'Ini semua karena kau, Forehead'

 ** _~Always Together~_**

"Oi, di sini!!" Hinata melambai pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang baru saja memasuki pintu kedai.

"Itu Hinata.." ujar Ino lalu berjalan menghampiri sahabat indigonya yang duduk di meja pojok persis di samping jendela besar kedai itu, namun langkahnya didahului Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan duluan dengan kecepatan yang mirip dengan orang berlari, wajah mereka terlihat horror. Ino tercengang tak elit, lalu menatap Kiba dan Tenten yang juga ikut tercengang.

"Kenapa mereka?"

"Gaara, apa kau memberi obat-obatan pada mereka?" dibanding menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Tenten malah melempar pertanyaan konyol pada Gaara yang hanya bisa menatap Tenten dengan tatapan 'Are-you-kidding-me' sembari terus memegangi perutnya yang mual karena menjadi pengemudi F1 dadakan.

Shikamaru? Oh, tentu saja, Sleeping prince itu langsung masuk dan mencari meja yang bisa di jadikan tempat tidur.

Sementara dua tersangka yang membuat Gaara hampir mati muda, segera menghampiri Hinata. Naruto segera mengambil kursi dari meja lain dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata sementara Sasuke duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata memandang bergantian Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang mengandung nada cemas di dalamnya (?) Hinata langsung menyengir lebar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat! Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Hinata balik meyakinkan Sasuke. Sasuke mengamati gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Hinata lagi, Sasuke menghela napas, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut pacarnya itu.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, Hinata..." desah Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi." janji Hinata, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Mana Sakura, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan drama didepannya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruto sambil bersedekap, alisnya terangkat.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis musim semi itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Saat ini Sakura memakai seragam khas kedai Ichiraku yang sama seperti yang dipakai paman Teuchi . Rambut panjang pink nya tetap seperti biasa, diikat tinggi tanpa poni.

Naruto mendesah panjang, lalu memegang tangan Sakura.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..." Ucapnya pelan, Sakura hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, pipinya tiba-tiba memanas dan mengeluarkan rona merah tipis melihat perhatian yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"A-aku memang ba-baik-baik saja..." Ucap Sakura terbata sambil menunduk, Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak rambut gadis itu.

"Hei, hei, kalian ini kalau mau bermesraan, jangan di sini, dan jangan abaikan kami juga!" tegur Ino dari meja di sebelah meja yang di tempati Hinata. Disana duduk Tenten, Kiba, Gaara, Ino, dan tentu saja Shikamaru.

Dan mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, apa tak ada pengunjung lain? Jawabannya ya. Memang saat itu hanya para anggota Excellent Class yang berkunjung.

"Ah! Kalian, aku tid- "

"SAKURA!!" ucapan yang meluncur dari mulut Sakura terputus oleh teriakkan dua orang yang familiar di telinga Sakura, semua yang ada di sana menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat Ayame dan Sora yang berdiri mematung di dekat meja kasir, mulut mereka terbuka, menampilkan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa.

"Oh iya, kenalkan kawan-kawan, mereka adalah Ayame-nee, putri tunggal pemilik kedai ini dan Sora, pegawai yang bekerja part-time sama sepertiku, ia bersekolah di Academy of Konoha..." ujar Sakura memperkenalkan dua temannya itu sambil menunjuk objek perkenalan.

Anggota the most wanted kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sambil melambai pada Ayame dan Sora yang langsung menarik napas. Mereka segera mendatangi Sakura dan menyeretnya lalu memaksa Sakura untuk duduk bersembunyi dibalik meja kasir, menjauh dari sekumpulan makhluk rupawan yang tertawa-tawa geli karena melihat tingkah tiga orang itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sora yang berada di sisi kanan Sakura duluan melemparkan pertanyaan dengan berbisik, Sakura mengernyit.

"Apanya yang apa-apaan?"

"Kau bilang 'apanya yang apa-apaan' ? Tentu saja, mengenai mereka, bagaimana caranya kau membawa mereka ke sini, hah? Kau tidak menyuap mereka, kan?" kali ini Ayame yang berada di sisi kiri Sakura membombardir Sakura dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, Sakura terkikik.

"Itu hal yang mustahil, Nee. Lagipula wajar, kan, mereka ke sini. Namanya juga kedai, tempat makan, sebuah restoran, pasti banyak orang yang berkunjung ke sini..." jelas Sakura memberi jawaban, Ayame dan Sora melotot maksimal.

"Kau bilang wajar? Kau ini kemana saja selama ini, Sakura?" desah Sora, Sakura mengernyit lagi, 'Pertanyaan konyol macam apa lagi itu?' batin gadis pink itu.

"Tentu saja aku selalu di sini, Sora. Memangnya aku kemana?" mendengar jawaban Sakura yang entah kelewat polos atau bagaimana, Ayame dan Sora menepuk kening masing-masing. Ayame segera menyabet salah satu dari tumpukan majalah dari laci meja kasir tersebut lalu menunjukkannya kepada Sakura.

"Ini... majalah remaja edisi khusus yang membahas KHIS, kan? Itu sekolahku, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sakura saat melihat majalah itu. Covernya menampilkan foto para the most wanted yang backgroundnya adalah halaman depan KHIS, mereka memakai seragam KHIS dan terlihat membawa buku.

Pukk..

Ayame menepuk keningnya lagi. Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ya ampun Sakura, bukan KHIS nya, tapi objek foto-foto ini yang kami bahas. Lihat! Mereka itu artis. Artis! Dan kau bilang wajar mereka ke sini, ke kedai ini? Astaga, kau ini sebenarnya bodoh atau pura-pura polos, sih?" ujar Sora menoyor kepala Sakura.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Nanti kalau aku jadi bodoh, bagaimana?" protes gadis musim semi itu, Sora bersungut.

"Kau kan memang bodoh..."

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh!!"

"Kau bodoh!!"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kau pura-pura polos.."

"Tidak!!"

"Ehem... Baiklah, apakah kami bisa memesan sesuatu, kenapa kedai ini tak ada pegawainya sama sekali?" teriakkan Kiba berhasil menghentikan perdebatan Sora dan Sakura. Sakura lalu berdiri dan melambai pada Kiba.

"Baiklah, Kiba, tunggu sebentar..." Sakura lalu menarik Ayame dan Sora mendekat kearah most wanted.

"Oke, kalau kalian ingin sesuatu, pesan saja pada mereka, aku harus menghadap paman Teuchi dulu..." ucap Sakura sambil menyengir lebar lalu berjalan ke belakang, menemui paman Teuchi. Bola mata Ayame dan Sora melotot maksimal.

"Oke, aku pesan..." Para the most wanted itu menyebutkan pesanan masing-masing. Sambil mencatat Ayame dan Sora melayangkan tatapan yang mungkin artinya 'Aku-akan-menelanmu-setelah-ini' pada Sakura yang hanya dibalas senyum jahil dan lambaian dari gadis itu

"Ka-kami akan mengantarkan pe-pesanannya segera, mo-mohon tu-tunggu se-seb-sebentar..." Ayame dan Sora yang hampir mati berdiri segera meninggalkan TKP.

Sakura lalu muncul, namun kali ini ia memakai seragam KHIS, gadis itu lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kau tak bekerja?" tanya Gaara heran, Sakura menyengir.

"Aku sudah bekerja..." jawabnya enteng, semua yang ada di sana mengernyit heran.

"Aku tak lihat kau memasak, mengantar makanan atau yang lainnya..." ucap Ino.

"Hei, membawa kalian ke sini itu sama saja bekerja kau tahu. Tak ada yang bisa mengerjakannya selain aku, jadi paman Teuchi meliburkanku hari ini, dia senang sekali saat aku bilang kalian berkunjung. Lagipula, aku kan ingin menemani kalian..." jelas Sakura, semua tertawa mendengar jawaban konyol gadis itu, bahkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke tersenyum walaupun hanya sesaat.

"Sakura, kedai ini..." ucap Tenten sambil mengamati kedai itu. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Pasti saat ku bilang aku bekerja di sebuah kedai, kau membayangkan sebuah bangunan kecil dari kayu yang hanya menggunakan kain bertulisan sebagai pintunya, begitu?" tanya Sakura, Tenten tertawa kikuk.

"Hmm...daripada kedai, ini lebih pantas di sebut sebuah café, interiornya keren tapi masih menunjukkan sisi tradisional Jepang, keren. Kenapa namanya tidak diganti saja, seperti Café Ichiraku, atau Old Café, atau apalah..." usul Ino, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, nama Kedai Ichiraku sudah terlanjur melekat, jadi kami tetap mempertahankan namanya..."

"Oh ya, jadi siapa yang menang?" tanya Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata langsung melemparkan cengiran.

"Kami berdua, seri. Tak ada yang menang, tak ada yang kalah, jadi kami akan sama-sama memberikan hadiah..." jawab Hinata, Tenten hanya ber Oh ria.

Obrolan ringan mereka terputus saat satu per satu pesanan mereka datang. Mereka lalu menikmati pesanan masing-masing.

"Silahkan dinikmati, kalau butuh ap- HEI! Kenapa kau disini?!" seru Sora melihat Sakura dengan santainya duduk diantara the most wanted, Sakura hanya nyengir kuda.

"Hehehe, paman Teuchi memberiku izin, ia bilang aku sudah bekerja dengan baik karena membawa mereka ke sini..." jelas Sakura lalu menunjuk kearah pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang depan, terlihat paman Teuchi yang tersenyum sambil mengangkat dua jempolnya. Ayame dan Sora mendengus, mereka tak bisa memaksa Sakura lagi.

"Hei, sudah-sudah, lihat, ada pengunjung lagi..." tegur Ino, Ayame dan Sora segera menyambut pengunjung itu.

"Selamat datang.." ucap mereka sambil berojigi. Pengunjung wanita itu lalu duduk di meja yang bejauhan dengan the most wanted.

"Hei, kau pikir pengunjung itu tidak aneh. Dia memakai masker dan kacamata..." bisik Hinata pada Sakura.

"Mungkin dia orang terkenal seperti kalian, yah penyamaran..." jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat bahunya, Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melanjutkan menikmati makanannya.

Selesai makan mereka mengobrol santai lagi, sesekali Sakura atau Kiba menceritakan cerita lucu sehingga terdengar gelak tawa dari sekumpulan orang - orang itu. Mereka terlalu asyik hingga mengabaikan beberapa pengunjung yang histeris saat melihat mereka.

Selain obrolan ringan, beberapa adegan romantis juga muncul di perbincangan itu. Seperti Naruto yang mengacak rambut Sakura, atau mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan, atau Hinata yang bersandar pada Sasuke atau Shikamaru yang mencium tangan Ino.

Mereka terlarut hingga tak sadar ada seseorang yang mengabadikan momen-momen itu dengan kamera ponsel...

... diam-diam.

 ** _~Always Together~_**

Iris violet gadis itu berkilat marah.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam smartphone berwarna merah menyala itu dengan erat.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanyanya pelan namun terdengar berbahaya.

"Saat aku berkunjung ke sebuah café. Café itu tempat si Pinky Sialan bekerja," jawab gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata.

"Kurang ajar!! Manusia aneh itu sudah berani mendekati Naru-kun. KURANG AJAR!!!"

PRAKK...

Bunyi ponsel dibanting melengkapi teriakkan murka gadis itu.

"Hei! Itu ponselku!!" teriak gadis merah berkacamata histeris saat melihat ponselnya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Sementara sang pelaku tak peduli dan hanya menatap lurus.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian sadis.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya gadis lain yang berambut pink pucat, namun yang ditanya hanya diam tak berminat menjawab.

Sejenak hening menguasai suasana, namun perlahan aura hitam mulai mendominasi.

Layar ponsel yang dibanting tadi pecah, namun masih menampilkan sebuah foto seorang pemuda pirang yang mengusap puncak kepala gadis merah muda di sampingnya, sebelum akhirnya layar itu berkedip-kedip dan mati.

"Hidupmu dalam bahaya..."

"... Haruno Sakura."

~Always Together~

Pagi ini Sakura bangun kesiangan. Begitu kesadarannya terkumpul, ia segera mandi dengan cepat, pakai seragam dengan cepat, mengikat rambut, dan kegiatan lain yang serba cepat-cepat.

Saking cepatnya, ia sampai tak sempat sarapan. Mebuki yang sedang merangkai bunga plastik di ruang tengah hanya bingung melihat tingkah putri semata wayangnya yang mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan.

"Saku berangkat Kaa-san!!!" seru gadis itu sembari menyambar kotak bento yang disiapkan Mebuki di meja makan. Ia lalu mengambil sepeda yang terpakir di samping rumah dan mengayuhnya dengan kecepatan super sonic.

Konoha Internasional High School memang mewajibkan semua siswanya untuk hadir lima belas menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Lebih dari itu maka gerbang utama dan gerbang belakang akan tertutup otomatis. Mustahil untuk memanjat karena tinggi gerbang-gerbang itu sama dengan tinggi bangunan sekolah KHIS.

Dan yang bisa membuka gerbang itu hanya Tsunade-sama, karena hanya kepala sekolah itu lah yang tahu password gerbang sekolah KHIS.

"Kami-samaaaa, semoga masih sempat..." gumam Sakura pelan di sela-sela kegiatan mengayuhnya.

Gerbang KHIS sudah terlihat, Sakura mempercepat kayuhannya.

"HUOOOO!!" teriaknya keras.

Berhasil!

Gadis itu menengok ke belakang, gerbang sudah tertutup. Ia mendesah lega, kalau terlambat sedetik saja, ia akan berakhir di ruangan Bimbingan dan Konseling.

"Syukurlah..." gumamnya lalu mengayuh sepedanya menuju parkiran khusus sepeda.

Melihat parkiran yang hanya terisi dengan beberapa sepeda milik cleaning service dan sepeda miliknya membuat Sakura mendengus.

Hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah itu memang berangkat dengan mobil pribadi atau motor, ada juga yang diantar jemput.

Padahal pihak sekolah sudah memberikan himbauan untuk para siswa agar menggunakan sepeda yang ramah lingkungan. Tapi ya memang dasar para orang kaya, mereka mengabaikan himbauan itu dan menganggapnya seperti angin lalu.

'Meningkatkan polusi saja...' batinnya sambil menggeleng saat melewati puluhan mobil dan motor sport yang berjejer di parkiran.

Ia berjalan menuju kelas, siswa-dan siswi masih ramai berkeliaran di area sekolah.

Sampai di kelas 2-B, Sakura melangkah masuk. Semua pasang mata yang ada di kelas itu memusatkan atensinya pada Sakura.

Tatapan mereka berubah sinis begitu manusia berambut pinky dan dianggap palinga aneh sedunia itu memasuki kelas.

Namun seperti biasa, Sakura mengabaikan mereka dan lebih memilih cuek tak peduli dan memasang tampang datar, sedatar-datarnya melebihi tampang Sasuke.

Namun ya tetap saja, batinnya merutuk kesal.

'Ck, kurang kerjaan...'

Dengan tenang, gadis musim semi itu duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan buku. Pelajaran pertama adalah Sastra Jepang yang di ajar oleh Orochimaru-sensei. Sensei killer itu biasanya akan memberikan pre-test tentang materi yang dibahas minggu lalu.

Dan biasanya nilai minimal yang dijadikan batas kelulusan sangat tinggi, yang tak mencapai siap-siap saja membersihkan kandang ular peliharaan sensei aneh itu.

Sedang konsen membaca, tiba-tiba alarm perut kosong Sakura berbunyi,

KRUYUUUK...

"Ah... aku belum sarapan..." desahnya lalu menghela napas panjang. Emerald indah itu melihat jam tangan warna putih yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih ada sekitar tujuh menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Cukup.." gumamnya lalu menutup buku catatan dan melangkah menuju kantin.

Perutnya harus diisi, bisa pingsan ditengah tes kalau memaksakan mengerjakan soal dengan perut kosong.

Gadis itu sampai di kantin, ia sedikit berjengit ngeri melihat kondisi kantin saat ini. Penuh dan ramai.

"Pagi saja sudah begini ramainya, apalagi nanti saat siang?" gumamnya, ia lalu memutuskan membeli sebuah roti coklat berukuran cukup besar dan sebotol air mineral dingin.

Selesai membayar, Sakura kembali ke kelas. Sambil memakan roti yang ia beli, ia membaca catatannya lagi.

"Si Pinky itu bodoh sekali ya, sudah tahu belajarnya itu akan sia-sia, masih saja melakukannya..." ucap seorang siswi.

"Sudah pasti, Si Pinky itu kan mengejar beasiswa..." yang lain mulai membeo.

"Siswa miskin seperti dia pasti harus berkerja keras, haha..."

Sakura menarik napasnya panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba focus dan mengabaikan suara-suara menyebalkan yang lebih mirip dengungan lebah itu.

Gadis itu kembali berkonsentrasi. Saking fokusnya, ia sampai tak sadar bahwa suara-suara yang mengejeknya menghilang. Kelas berubah senyap.

Sekelompok siswi yang diketuai seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang terurai masuk ke kelas.

Semua perhatian terpusat pada mereka. Kecuali Sakura tentunya. Ia masih tak sadar dan masih terus membaca.

Sreek...

Sakura membalik halaman bukunya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan kuku bercat ungu menahan Sakura melakukannya.

"Hai, Haruno, sedang apa?"

Sakura terdiam, ia tahu betul suara siapa ini. Perlahan gadis itu mendongak, menatap si pemilik suara.

Emerald nya berkilat tajam saat menatap gadis dihadapannya.

"Lama tak bertemu..."

Rambut pirang, iris Violet, dan suara cempreng menyebalkan yang sangat Sakura benci.

Amayano Shion.

"Apa aku mengganggu, Pinky?"

 ** _TBC_**

 **Chapter 7 is up!! Chapter terbaru dari fic ini... trims udah mau baca, ane gak tau masih ada yang mau baca atau enggak... Tapi ane berharap kalian tidak kecewa atas keterlamabatan update ataupun isi dari chapter ini...**

 **Ane juga berharap, readers sekalian mau ikut menyumbangkan vote nya untuk pair Menma dan Itachi... untuk nominasi pair nya, kalian bisa buka chapter 6 fic ini...**

 **Arigato karena udah mau mampir dan membaca fic ini, tetap tunggu update annya ya, kritik dan saran yang membangun di tunggu di kotak Review, yang mau nge - Flame?? Bisa kok, dengan syarat memakai bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar dan wajib Log In...**

 **Moongrin~**

 **#Haru**

See you at next chapter...

#KEI


	9. Chapter 9

**Always Together**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : Naruto tak pernah menyangka, hidupnya akan berubah hanya karena seorang gadis manis sederhana, dan parahnya pertemuannya di awali dengan kecelakaan sepeda?**

 **Main pair : NaruSaku, slight others pairing**

 **WARNING : Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, gak pinter bikin summary. Judul gak nyambung, cerita yang semakin gak nyambung. Dan serentet kesalahan lainnya.**

 **HAPPY READING!!!!**

 **DON'T LIKE !! DON'T READ !!**

.

.

.

 ** _Cerita sebelumnya…._**

Sakura terdiam, ia tahu betul suara siapa ini. Perlahan gadis itu mendongak, menatap si pemilik suara.

Emerald nya bertemu dengan iris Violet.

"Lama tak bertemu…"

Rambut pirang, mata ungu, dan suara cempreng menyebalkan yang sangat Sakura benci.

Amayano Shion.

"Apa aku mengganggu, Pinky?"

 ** _~Always Together~_**

"Bisa kau singkirkan, tanganmu, Shion? Dan ya, kau memang menggangguku ngomong-ngomong," balas Sakura datar sambil berusaha menarik bukunya. Shion hanya mendecih kecil tanpa berniat mengubah posisi tangannya yang masih bertengger di buku milik Sakura.

Tiba-tiba gadis blonde itu merebut buku catatan milik Sakura. Lalu, merobeknya lembar demi lembar. Merusak buku itu kemudian membuangnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya. Menyisakan si pemilik yang hanya diam sambil menatap nanar kearah bukunya.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang!

"Kau tahu, Sakura?" Shion melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Buku itu belum lah seberapa," lanjutnya, kemudian mengitari Sakura dan berhenti tepat di belakang tubuh tinggi gadis yang menyandang nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu.

"Kau akan bernasib sama, atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi dari buku itu, kalau mencoba mendekati Naru-kun lagi!!" desis Shion, Sakura tetap diam, namun dari tatapan matanya yang tiba-tiba menggelap, semua orang tahu kalau gadis itu sudah di ambang batas kesabaran.

'Kami-sama, jangan biarkan aku mematahkan lehernya...' batin Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tidak menerjang Shion dan mengirim gadis itu ke pemakaman.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu, padahal aku sedang liburan di luar negeri,"

'Cih! Percaya diri sekali nenek satu ini, berniat ingin tahu pun tidak!' umpat Sakura lagi.

"Aku punya banyak mata-mata, Haruno. Jangan pernah remehkan aku!"

Shion melangkah lagi ke hadapan Sakura, lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah porselen gadis bubble gum itu.

"Kau dengar aku, Pinky?! Camkan itu baik-baik!!"

Dengan menghentakkan kaki kesal, Shion melangkah cepat keluar kelas, diikuti gadis-gadis pengawal setianya. Sementara Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang lalu mengambil buku catatan Sastra Jepang nya yang sudah tak ada rupanya lagi dan terkapar tak berdaya di lantai.

'Shit!'

"Kenapa, Pinky? Tak bisa belajar lagi?"

Derai tawa menyambut celetukkan salah seorang siswa di kelas itu beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hahaha!! Rasakan!"

"Kasihan sekali kau ya!!"

Dengung-dengung yang tadi sempat berhenti, berbunyi lagi.

Sakura menyeringai, emeraldnya menatap nyalang ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Menghujam seluruh siswa di sana dengan tatapan ingin menguliti orang hidup-hidup.

"Mau aku tak belajar, kalian tetap tak akan bisa menggeser peringkatku di kelas," balasnya dengan dingin.

Semuanya langsung bungkam, tak bisa menjawab. Dalam hati mereka memaki namun membenarkan perkataan gadis itu.

Sakura memang memegang peringkat pertama di kelas dan peringkat ke tiga di sekolah.

"Huh, tak bisa menjawab , eh? Berkacalah sebelum bicara, Moron!!" desisnya tajam lalu kembali duduk dan membaca note kecil rangkuman pelajaran yang tadi bukunya di hancurkan oleh Shion, mengabaikan mereka dan kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya.

 ** _~Always Together~_**

"Aih, kenapa ini Saku? Buku apa ini?" tanya Hinata heran melihat buku tulis yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan Sakura itu hancur.

Gadis indigo itu awalnya hanya penasaran dengan tas ransel abu-abu Sakura yang terlihat berat dan akhirnya iseng membongkar tas gadis pink itu.

"Buku catatan Sastra Jepang ku, hasil karya nenek sihir pirang yang baru saja datang dari liburannya," jawab Sakura enteng tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari PSP milik Naruto yang ia pinjam.

Saat ini Sakura dan anggota Ex.Class memang sedang bersantai di rooftop gedung utara. Secara kebetulan, jam pelajaran di kelas mereka sedang kosong. Alhasil, Hinata-Ino-Tenten segera menyeret Sakura untuk ikut mereka ke rooftop.

Ino tampak asyik berdiskusi dengan Tenten tentang majalah fashion yang baru saja ia beli kemarin. Tak jauh dari tempat Ino, Gaara dan Kiba duduk berdampingan sambil berkonsentrasi dengan laptop masing-masing, entah apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke?

Oh, tiga pemuda itu sudah hanyut dalam mimpi, sementara Hinata dan Sakura duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Nenek sihir pirang? Shion maksudmu?!" pekik Hinata tertahan seraya membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut, Sakura hanya mengangguk bingung sambil tertawa kecil karena melihat ekspresi Hinata yang lucu.

"Hei, santai sajalah… Kenapa kau histeris begitu?" tanya Sakura. Hinata langsung mengalihkan atensinya dari buku hancur itu dan menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Santai saja katamu?! Sakura, ini tak bisa dibiarkan, dia melakukan pembully-an! Ayo!! Harus kita laporkan pada sensei!" jawab Hinata kemudian menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

"Hei, hei, dengarkan aku!" seru Sakura, Hinata yang sudah berdiri kembali duduk.

"Lebih baik tak usah diperpanjang. Aku malas berurusan dengan kepala pirang keriput itu," ucap Sakura malas sebelum akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan video game-nya. Hinata hanya diam. Hening sejenak.

"Kau yakin, Saku?"

"Hm,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti,"

"Dan Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Tolong jangan beritahu kepada siapapun, cukup kita berdua, oke?" Hinata mengangguk agar ragu seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Sakura tersenyum, emerald indahnya lalu menatap Naruto yang terlelap dengan headset yang terpasang di telinganya.

'Apalagi dia, jangan sampai dia tahu…'

 ** _~Always Together~_**

Alunan musik klasik terdengar dari ponsel flip Sakura. Gadis itu mengalihkan atensinya dari novel horror yang ia baca, melirik sebentar kearah benda kotak yang sedang berkedip-kedip di sampingnya kemudian mengambilnya.

"Are? Nomor asing? Siapa ya?" gumamnya pelan setelah menatap screen depan ponsel itu. Deringan ponsel itu berhenti, namun di detik berikutnya berbunyi lagi.

"Angkat tidak ya?" gumamnya ragu, menatap ponsel itu lama, lalu akhirnya membukanya perlahan setelah menghitung kancing piyama kebesaran yang ia pakai untuk mengambil keputusan.

Sakura menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya dan menyapa dengan suara yang terdengar ragu-ragu,

"Mo- moshi-moshi?"

Sejenak hening, sampai sebuah suara yang familiar menjawabnya di seberang sana.

 _"Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan,"_

Raut Sakura yang tegang berubah menjadi bening. Senyum lebar tercetak di bibir peach-nya. Gadis itu tahu betul suara milik siapa ini.

Naruto.

"Dapat nomorku dari mana, heh?" tanyanya, gadis itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya di ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. Suara diseberang terkekeh pelan.

 _"Aku ini ahlinya kau tahu,"_ jawabnya, kali ini Sakura yang tertawa.

"Hoohh, jadi kau ini seorang penguntit?!" tuding Sakura, gadis itu berjalan ke halaman belakang dan duduk di bangku taman belakang rumahnya.

 _"Bukan, konyol! Tampan-tampan begini, masa kau bilang seorang penguntit?"_

"Percaya diri sekali, sih! Wajah mirip mangkuk ramen begitu kau bilang tampan?" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

 _"Mangkuk ramen?! Apa-apaan? Umpatanmu tidak logis! Kalau keningmu yang mirip landasan pesawat itu baru kenyataan…"_

Twitch!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul. Bocah pirang-rubah-sialan ini berani menyinggung ukuran keningnya yang…..

memang lebar, sih.

'Tapi kan tak selebar landasan pesawat juga!!' umpat Sakura dalam hati sambil mengusap keningnya.

 _"Sakura?"_ panggilan Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi.

"Apa?!" jawab Sakura ketus, terdengar suara bergidik di seberang sana,

 _"Hiihhh, kau ketus sekali, sih!"_

"Berisik! Salah sendiri bicara seperti itu!"

 _"Iya-iya, aku minta maaf ya…"_ suara Naruto terdengar memelas, mau tak mau Sakura terkikik geli juga mendengarnya.

"Haha, iya… aku maafkan, aku maafkan," balas Sakura seraya menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang.

 _"Ne, Sakura,"_

"Hm?"

 _"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Pertanyaan aneh Naruto sukses membuat kening Sakura mengernyit,

"Hei, kita baru saja bertemu siang tadi di sekolah, dan kau melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaanku, kan? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?"

 _"Ah, bukan. Bukan itu maksudku,"_

"Lalu?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda pirang di seberang sana. Dengan sabar, Sakura menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

 _"Yah.. Shion dan komplotannya, kan baru saja pulang dari petualangan mereka…"_

"Liburan.." sela Sakura membenarkan, Naruto bergumam malas.

 _"Ya ya ya liburan, terserahlah…"_

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka pulang? Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan keadaanku," balas Sakura, otaknya berpikir keras menemukan sangkut paut antara Shion dan keadaannya.

 _"Saat di sekolah tadi, kau sedikit mendapat gangguan dari Nenek Sihir itu, kan?"_

Degg…

'Darimana pirang ini tahu?' batin Sakura bingung, namun matanya seketika menyipit. Gadis itu mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa tahu.

'Pasti, Hinata. Ck, gadis itu… Awas saja besok!!'

"Tidak, hidupku aman-aman saja," kilah Sakura berbohong, Naruto mendengus.

 _"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Pinky. Aku tahu semuanya. Buku catatan Sastra Jepangmu, hancur karena si Keriput Pirang itu, kan?"_ Sakura tertawa geli mendengar julukan Naruto untuk Shion.

"Kau bicara seperti itu tapi apa kau tak sadar kalau kau juga punya rambut pirang?"

 _"Aku tidak masuk hitungan, kau ini…"_

"Haha, iya-iya aku bercanda," gadis itu tertawa lagi, lalu melanjutkan,

"Jadi? Kenapa memangnya kalau buku ku rusak? No problem. Aku punya ringkasan materinya kok…"

 _"Masalahnya bukan pada bukunya, tapi sikapnya kepadamu. Gadis kurang ajar satu itu memang benar-benar…"_ desis Naruto marah.

"Sudahlah, jangan diperpanjang. Jangan lakukan apapun!"

 _"Tapi, Sakura-chaaann…"_

"Biarkan saja, Naruto. Kalau dia sudah keterlaluan, aku akan mengambil tindakan, kau tenang saja,"

Naruto terdiam lagi.

 _"Kau yakin?"_

"Iya, sudah ya. Sudah malam, aku ngantuk,"

 _"Oke, oyasumi Saku-chan…"_

"Hn, kau juga. Oyasumi Naruto…"

Dan obrolan di ponsel itu pun berakhir, dengan senyuman manis Sakura yang terus memandang ponselnya sampai tertidur.

 ** _~Always Together~_**

Ancaman Shion tempo hari ternyata tidak main-main.

Senin pagi ketika Sakura akan mengambil beberapa buku untuk pelajaran pertama, lokernya yang semula bersih dan tertata rapi berubah menjadi seperti tembok bawah jembatan yang sering digambari graffiti oleh sekelompok genk.

Tapi masih lumayan graffiti bawah jembatan, daripada lokernya sekarang.

Penuh dengan coretan-coretan dengan pilox warna merah nge-jreng berbunyi umpatan-umpatan kasar yang membuat sakit mata jika melihatnya.

Oh, jangan kira hanya itu. Beberapa buku pelajaran yang sengaja Sakura simpan di loker itu juga bernasib mengenaskan. Hancur tak berbentuk, sama seperti –bahkan lebih parah dari- buku Sastra Jepangnya.

Dan jangan lupakan bau sampah yang menguar dari loker itu.

"Haaahhh…" Sakura mendesah keras melihat kondisi lokernya. Sedikit mengumpat dalam hati karena itu berarti menambah pekerjaannya membersihkan loker itu.

"Bagaimana, Pinky? Suka dengan hasil karya kami?"

Oh, suara itu lagi. Emerald Sakura berputar bosan.

Takk…

Gadis itu menutup pintu lokernya dengan sedikit bantingan, lalu berputar, bersandar pada loker itu. Tangannya bersidekap, menghela napas sejenak kemudian menatap satu persatu manusia yang berdiri mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa lagi mau kalian?!" desis Sakura, gadis-gadis itu tertawa renyah, membuat Sakura mengernyit jijik.

'Tsk! Suara tertawanya saja sudah membuatku mual!'

"Mau kami simple kok Sakura-chan," ucap Shion, Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar panggilan Shion untuknya.

Bel belum berbunyi, itu mengakibatkan banyak siswa berkerumun di koridor tersebut melihat perdebatan Shion Squad dan Sakura.

"Jauhi penghuni Excellent Class, maka hidupmu akan aman." lanjut Amaru. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu, juga Shion, termasuk pada jajaran terdepan Fans Berat Naruto, tentu mereka akan cemburu berat jika idolanya dekat dengan gadis lain, terlebih pada si Pinky satu ini.

"Si Pinky itu pasti habis kali ini,"

"Ya, dia sudah berani berurusan dengan para The Princess,"

"Biarkan saja! Biar tahu rasa!!"

Bisik-bisik para siswa mulai ikut ambil bagian dalam peristiwa pagi itu. Sakura hanya mendengus.

"Terserah kalian saja..." balas Sakura tak acuh lalu berlalu dari sana. Shion dan teman-temannya juga seluruh siswa di sana hanya cengo seketika.

Gadis ini Sakura 'kan?

Haruno Sakura yang murid beasiswa itu 'kan?

Apa-apaan sikap nya itu?!

"Ah aku lupa, kalau ingin aku tidak berteman lagi dengan siswa superior itu, bilang saja sendiri, jaa na..."

Hening...

Hening...

Twitch!

Twitch!

TWITCH!!

"HARUNO SIALAAAANNNN!!!!"

 ** _TBC_**

 _Hellooooo, is anybody here???? Hai readers, entah masih ada ato enggak, yang penting Hai Readers…. **#plakk**_

 _akhirnya chapter 9 is up!! Gimana? Gimana? Makin bagus? Atau malah mengecewakan?? Maaf ya… ane baru update, belakangan ini agak kehilangan alur sehingga harus membaca ulang dari chapter awal, dan seperti pemberitahuan yang sudah saya post di WP, lanjutan fic ni sebenarnya sudah ada tapi karena kehilangan alur, jadi agak aneh kalau dibaca…._

 _Mengenai chapter ini, Shion si nenek sihir mulai melancarkan aksi-aksinya untuk mengganggu dan membully Sakura, waah… tapi kelihatannya si Saku gak gentar ya, dia santai aja tuh…._

 _Mengenai karakter Hinata, ane sengaja OOC kan, maafkan saya Masashi-sensei **#bungkukinBadan** tuntutan cerita emang begitu. Hehehe …. **#gelindingan**_

 _Mungkin itu aja seputar chapter 9 yang absurd ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaakk…._

 _Tapi terimakasih karena sudah mampir dan membaca ya, saran dan kritik yang membangun selalu aku tunggu di kotak REVIEW, mau flame? Boleh… asal pake bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar dan GAK BOLEH ANNON…_

 _Mungkin sekian dulu ya_

 _Highfive Greet!!_

 _Harunatsu_

 ** _P.S : Gomen gak ada balasan review disini, soalnya ane juga ngebut ngetiknya ini, pulang teraweh langsung pacaran dengan lappy tersayang. Apapun demi readers lah #Bahasamu,nak. Yah mungkin balasannya nanti ane PM aja, mungkin lo ya, kalo inget #plakk_**


End file.
